


The Social Worker and the Businesswoman Au

by WritersChoice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersChoice/pseuds/WritersChoice
Summary: Kara danvers is a social worker in National City. She loves all of her charges but Mikayla Dawson tugs at her heart strings. When she's forced to return Mikayla as a ward of the state five days before Christams it breaks her heart. Could Lena Luthor, National City's newest resident and billionaire CEO, be the Christmas miracle Mikayla AND Kara need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I legit have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry for any errors, can't find my glasses.

The current atmosphere in courtroom 306 was overall one of indifference. Most sat shuffling their feet just waiting for their turn in front the judge so that they could get on with their day. With one exception, one tiny little girl sitting completely still directly in front of the judge in question. Known for her no nonsense approach in her courtroom, Judge Suzanne Ellington sat all but grinding her teeth.

“Five days before Christmas?!?” she uttered her eyebrows snapping together. “Really?!” The couple she was addressing shuffled their feet while their lawyer made no attempt to help them. In all honesty he was just as incensed as the judge at the couple’s callous decision. Regardless of what excuse they gave themselves and everyone else, the truth was they were throwing in the towel because their picture perfect fantasy was more work than they had initially thought.

Let them come right out and say it. Michael Powell was getting tired of couples like these, making rash decisions without thinking for a moment how it would affect those around them. Not caring how it impacted those they threw out like trash.

“Well Your Honour,” the man whines, “we just think she’ll be better off with a family more equipped to deal with her particular…..challgenes.”

“This little girl lost her entire family three months ago. Are those the challenges to which you’re referring?” the judge grinds out wanting to reach across her bench and shake the man and his wife who was currently sulking behind him. The wife in questions pouts while her husband nods sheepishly making the judge see red. “Were you not informed of this; as well as all the challenges ahead prior to taking custody of the child in question?”

“Well….yes,” his wife begins in a high pitched whine that immediately gets on Judge Ellington’s already frayed nerves. “But she never smiles and she doesn’t like cuddling or cute dresses or” She immediately stops talking as she notices the judge’s scowl darken. Beside her, she can all but feel the lawyer her husband hired tense while he impersonated granite. What were they paying him for if he made no attempt to make this unpleasantness go away as quickly and painlessly as possible?

At the table across from them' lawyer Jessica Rabbit shakes her head in disbelief. She thought being stuck with Jessica Rabbit as a name by hippy parents high on God Knows what was rough but she has to admit, it pales in comparison to the cards that were dealt to Mikayla Dawson. The poor kid had lost her parents and two siblings in a horrific car accident and now here she was being abandoned by the only living family members because she refused to play house? Jessica stood staring straight ahead gripping the table doing her best not to hurl whatever she could get her hands on at the deluded couple to her left.

“You are handing a child over to the state because she refuses to play into your fantasies of what the responsibilities of parenthood are?!? Five days before Christmas?!?” Judge Ellington splutters. “Have you lost your minds?!?”

“Well not exactly Your Honour,” the husband begins before stopping midsentence staring at his lawyer for help. Michael Powell sighed before deciding that he’d seen enough.

“Your Honour, my clients believe that given the extent of the trauma she has faced; Mikayla would be better served being placed with a couple more equipped to handle the situation. While they wish they could offer her the home their cousin would have wanted, they believe being with them would be more detrimental to her recovery rather than helpful. It’s their hope that she be placed with someone who will be better able to understand her.” Michael sighed as he hoped Judge Ellington would take his hint and get this little girl as far away from this pitiful excuse of a couple as soon as possible.

“Are you representing the minor?” Judge Ellington asked the redhead doing her best impression of a thundercloud.

“Yes Your Honour, Jessica Rabbit council for Mikayla,” comes the response that elicits scattered chuckles from the few persons waiting in the courtroom. Jessica simply ignores it as she’s used to the reaction her full name, coupled with her red hair tends to receive. The judge however is having a harder time keeping a straight face, something she ultimately manages. Jessica pretends to not notice the light snort coming from her immediate right or the chuckle quickly turned cough coming from her left.

“Well, that’s……unfortunate,” Judge Ellington begins before clearing her throat. “Do you have anything to say at the Smiths’ decision to relinquish custody of your client?”  
“Let them,” Jessica all but spits making it clear her opinion on the couple with just two words.

“Would you care to elaborate?” Judge Ellington prompts when it becomes clear the lawyer had finally regained control of the temper she was attempting to control.  
“What Jessica means,” states the blonde to her right. “We believe that whatever good may come from Mikayla being placed with her father’s distant cousins would be far outweighed by the consequences of being forced upon a couple who clearly do not want her.”

“That’s not true!” Mr. smith squeaks affronted at having his character attacked by some blonde bimbo. “I’ll have you know that we l..”

“Be quiet please,” Judge Ellington interrupts not caring whether she stepped on the pompous idiot’s ego. “And you are?”

“Kara Danvers, National City Social Service. I’ve been Mikayla’s caseworker for the last three months.”

“And you believe that being in the foster care system is what’s best for her?”

“No,” Kara sighs. “But presently it is the least horrific of a host of bad choices. What Mikayla needs right now is compassion, understanding and time. Not a forced sense of obligation due to familial ties or an overactive imagination as it pertains to parenthood.”

“I agree,” Judge Ellington responds with a heavy sigh after a moment deep in thought. “I hereby order the minor, Mikayla Dawson, into the custody of the state. It is the court’s hope that she will find a loving and caring family to help her deal with and hopefully eventually overcome the loss of the family she was born into. Court is adjourned.”

“Come on Mikayla,” Kara says softly reaching out a hand to the little girl sitting quietly behind her. Mikayla stands quietly and slips her hand into Kara’s making her heart ache. At first glance most mistake them for mother and child especially when Kara’s eyes hold that soft smile they get whenever they rest on Mikayla. Kara gently smooths her hand over Mikayla’s blonde pigtails that were almost the exact shade of her own hair currently swept into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. “What do you say we get an ice cream cone before heading back?” she asks tapping the six-year-old on her cute button nose. Her only response is a scrunching up of said nose causing the sprinkling of freckles across her nose to form a line. Kara immediately stood and smiled, not really concerned as she was not expecting a response. She glances over to where her friend was packing up her briefcase.

“I swear sometimes I wish I wasn’t such a law abiding citizen,” Jess snaps finally looking up. “It’s times like this I really want to smack someone.” Kara smiles her blue eyes crinkling at the corners and her lips twitch watching the redhead attempt to control her notorious temper.

“If you decide to start with my clients, please give me a call,” says a deep amused voice from just behind them. They look over to see the Smiths’ lawyer holding out a business card. Jessica reached over automatically to take the card without thinking about it.

“Why would I want to do that?” she asked looking down at the card rather than the owner.

“I make a good defense lawyer,” he replied with an easy smile scratching at his left cheek. Kara smiled to herself while shaking her head at the lawyer’s obvious attempt to flirt with Jessica. Men always flirted with Jessica, almost as if they couldn’t help themselves. Rather than be jealous Kara always found men’s reaction to her friend amusing. Mostly because as striking as Jess was with her striking red hair and hazel eyes, she was completely oblivious to the reaction she caused when she walked into a room.

“Why would you be defending Jess against your clients?” Kara asked in a bid to break the awkward silence that had enveloped the three adults and small child.

“Because my clients are idiots and representing them today was done as a favour to an old college friend,” came the immediate response and a dark scowl. “A friend who better not need any more favours for the foreseeable future. My name’s Michael Powell.” This elicits a small chuckle from Kara but a scowl from Jessica.

‘Birds of a feather,” she responds before clearing dismissing the other lawyer. “Now if you’ll excuse us we have a home to find for a small girl before Christmas.” Michael watched as the trio walked away his heart aching for the forlorn little girl who never let go of the caseworker’s hand or looked let or right almost as if she had no interest in the world around her. He wasn’t a big believer in religion but her hoped that little girl got everything she needed this Christmas. He gave a quick prayer to whatever deity may be listening; praying that Mikayla Dawson’s fortunes would change.

As luck would have it, the answer to Michael’s, Jessica’s, Kara’s and ultimately Mikayla’s prayers was striding down the hallway as he was making his plea for help.  
The small bump almost didn’t register so preoccupied was the lone figure moving quickly down the corridor. 

“Who puts a kid into foster care right before Christmas?” she heard almost as background noise. She looked up just in time to realize that she had just bumped into a small child clutching the hand of a blonde currently talking to the redhead who had asked the question. She almost missed the fact that she had knocked a stuffed toy from the child’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed bending down to pick up the little black and brown dog. Unfortunately, the blonde had also realized that the little girl had dropped her toy and did the same. Their heads collided together with a loud crack that sent them both scowling and the newcomer sprawling to the ground. 

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Can you stand? Can I get you a glass of water? Did you break anything? Please tell me you didn’t break anything! Do you need an ambulance?”  
At the barrage of questions Lena wasn’t sure what to answer first, so instead she sat their rubbing her head and looking up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The blonde they belonged to seemed extremely concerned with her well-being so she made an effort to answer but still no words came.

“Seriously are you okay? Should we call an ambulance?” the redhead beside her asked.

“I’m fine,” Lena was finally able to respond. “Only hurt is my pride.”

“You’re sure you’re okay? You’re not seeing double or anything right?”

“Just two of you,” Lena answered.

“Two of me?” the blonde asked clearly concerned at the possibility of a concussion as well as confused.

“You and your daughter,” Lena replied getting to her feet and pointing to the adorable yet silent child standing just behind the blonde. Remembering the cause of the mishap she reached down and snagged the fallen dog. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Oh! Mikayla! Right, Mikayla’s not actually my daughter,” Kara replies.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked looking from one to the other causing the redhead to chuckle.

“Trust me as impossible as it may seem Kara and Mikayla aren’t actually related,” the redhead responds.

“Kara?” Lena asks

“Oh sorry! I’m Kara Danvers and this is Jessica Rabbit,” Kara begins before smiling at Mikayla. “And this is our friend Mikayla Dawson.”

“Jessica Rab, wow! That’s …wow.” Lena stutters not sure what to say in response.

“Yes, Jessica Rabbit like the cartoon. Yes, my parents actually gave me that name. Trust me after years in the public school system there’s nothing you can say that I have not already heard,” Jess responds scowling at Kara for using her full name. Most people just call me Jess.”

“Lena Luthor,” came the response with a slight frown as she tucks a stray jet black strand of hair that apparently had come loose from the neat bun at the back of her head. A quick glance at her watch showed that she was going to be late if she didn’t get moving. “It was a pleasure to meet you but I’ve got to run or I’m going to be late.” She strode away quickly not pausing to see whether or not her last name was recognized.

She quickly dialed a number on her cell phone and placed it to her ear. The second ring had barely begun when the line was open.

“Get me everything you can on Kara Danvers, Jessica Rabbit and Mikayla Dawson before end of day.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” came the immediate response. Eve Tessmacher had long since learnt that when the youngest Luthor made a request that was the only appropriate response regardless of how bizarre the request may be.

“Thank you Ms. Tessmacher. That will be all.” Lena responds before disconnecting. She quickly schools her expression into the formidable CEO that everyone expects when dealing with a Luthor and quickly walker into the room a few corridors later without even knocking. Many would say she entered the room as if she owned it, others would argue that with the last name Luthor she basically did.

“Now gentlemen,” she begins. “What exactly is the hold-up that had me leaving my office to come all the way down here to play referee?”


	2. Chapter 2

Winslow Schott Jr. sat at his desk in National City Social Services performing CPR on one of their many dying machines. Standing at 5 ft. 9 in. with dark brown hair and eyes coupled with an unassuming personality' Winn was the human equivalent to a puppy. Loyal to a fault to those he calls friends but curious if a slight bit weary of strangers. This coupled with his sobft spoken demeanour has those who know him well smiling and shaking their heads when he all but trips over his words and sometimes feet when talking about a topic he’s excited about. These same traits have led to those unfamiliar with him to make the mistake of underestimating him. Far too often many have passed him off as just “the IT kid”. 

Just a short while ago one of the newest additions to NCSS had rudely shoved her PC at him snapping about some problem or other that she was having. Winn simply quietly took it and made his way back to his desk to begin working without even bothering to get the coffee he had been heading for initially. He silently sighed to himself as he knew that if his best friend had seen that particular scene that he would not be trying to fix the computer, at least not without an apology and a more politely worded request from the PC’s owner. He smiled to himself as he imagined just how quickly Kara would have come to his defense, something she’d been doing since freshman year at National City High.

Winn’s first memory of Kara came on one of his first and without a doubt his worst day at NCH. Being the new kid was never easy. Being the new kid who was two years younger than everyone else was even worse. No-one liked having someone who looked like they should still be in elementary school seeming to easily grasp topics that they were still struggling with. As a result of this Winn became the target of a daily set of hazing that seemed like it would never end. Just as he thought that things were settling down someone found out that his father was in prison in Metropolis and that he was a foster kid. After that this got infinitely worse but ultimately better. During one particularly horrific day after he was cornered by five juniors and Winn found himself praying that someone would help him. But unfortunately no-one did, they all stood watching and laughing while he was stripped to his boxers and tied to a flag pole on the football field. He was begging to be released and one the verge of crying when out of nowhere a voice demanded that he be released. Suddenly into the mix shoved this little blonde dynamo with pigtails and black square glasses.

Winn was in awe of her, there she was barely taller that he was but she stood back straight and chin out while putting the group of bullies in their place while chastising the observers for the role they played. Of the five boys only one seemed hesitant to take on this new development Marcus Hamilton winced slightly as he watched one of his new friends push the little girl to the ground and growl at her to butt out. You see he had realized faster than the others who they were dealing. After all Alex Danvers had let it be known and the end of the last school year that Kara Danvers was to be strictly left alone. Anyone who had ever had the misfortune of being the recipient of the redhead’s temper would have known without the shadow of a doubt that when she said her little sister was off limits, she meant it. Unfortunately for Paul Newman, the boy who had made the mistake of laying hands on the younger Danvers, he was new and as such did not know Alex’s well-earned reputation. Even worse for him Alex herself was just on her way back from Taekwondo when she heard Kara cry out. Without even stopping to think she started sprinting towards the origin of the sound. She was just in time to witness Paul pulling back his leg fully intending to deliver a swift kick to Kara’s exposed stomach. At the end Paul and three of his cronies were writhing on the ground clutching various body parts. Two were sporting bloody noses, one would definitely be nursing a black eye before the day was out and the fourth was now missing a tooth.

At the end all five boys were suspended for a week, Alex got sent home for the rest of the day to cool off and the news went around the entire school that Kara Danvers and Winn Schott were to be left alone or face the wrath of Alex Danvers. This was the first time anyone had ever stood up for Winn so to have two people from one family do so within minutes was absolutely mind boggling. When months later his foster family were moving and Winn found himself without a family the Danvers clan rallied around him and took him in. Though having legally adopted him Eliza allowed him to keep his own last name and preserve his identity. To say that there was nothing Winn would not do for the three Danvers women was an understatement.

That’s how Winn found himself tinkering away at that awful woman’s PC after putting in a full day at the FBI where he worked with Alex. The Danvers women believed in helping people, Alex as an FBI agent catching criminals and Kara by finding families for children in foster care, much like someone once did for her and Winn. Winn liked to believe that he contributed in some small way to helping those less fortunate. If you asked Kara or Alex they’d tell you that Winn’s contribution to their lives on a whole and jobs was immeasurable. They frequently commented that they would not be able to lead the lives that they do without him.

When Kara walked into the office that she shared with him and occasionally Jess, Winn couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Another trait the Danvers women all seem to share.

“What happened?” he asked concerned creasing his brow.

“Sometimes Winn,” Kara sighs hanging her head in defeat, “sometimes this job breaks my heart.” Without thinking twice Winn got up and folded his best friend into his arms and held her while she quietly sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Some people deserve to be horse whipped,” Alex Danvers intoned before talking another sip rom her beer.

“Who hands a kid to foster care five days before Christmas?” Maggie Sawyers asked aghast looking around the table. “Who actually does that?”

“People who clearly don’t know how the foster system works,” Jess responded caustically.

“Please tell me you were at least able to place her with another family,” Maggie replied playing with her all but forgotten beer.

“No,” Kara sighed. “With Christmas being so close no-one has been able to take her. In the end we ended up having to place her in a group.”

“Juvie?! You sent a seven-year-old to juvie?” Maggie gasped.

“Come on Maggie,” Winn immediately comes to Kara’s and Jess’ defense. “They didn’t have a choice, there are literally no free beds outside of a shelter or a group home. Believe me I checked. The last thing they need is you making them feel any worse”

“I’m sorry guys,” Maggie replied immediately contrite. “It’s just sometimes y’all jobs sucked.”

“Don’t worry about it Maggie,” Kara answered with a sigh. “Everyone sitting here can honestly say that at some point or other our jobs have sucked.”

“Do you have their full names?” Alex asked. “Maybe they have outstanding warrants are something and Maggie can lock them up. Let them see how they like being locked up for Christmas.” The evil twinkle in Alex’s eye sent the entire table roaring with laughter for the first time since they sat down.

“I like the way you think Danvers,” Jess smiled and raised her glass in salute to Alex. “Have I told you lately that I adore you?”

“Hey back off Rabbit,” Maggie returned mildly. “Find your own girlfriend and don’t make me have to skin you.”

“Oh come on Mags, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little healthy competition?” Jess replied with a shit eating grin. “What do you say Alex, I hear having a rabbit’s foot is supposed to be good luck?” Once again the entire table dissolved into laughter while Alex blushed a bright red.

“Well this Rabbit about to have my foot broken off somewhere very painful if she doesn’t back off,” Maggie mock growls.

“Only child much,” Jess grouched. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you how to share?”

“One of these days Jess, you’re gonna get on the wrong side of her Latina temper,” Kara giggled. “Then what are you going to do?”

“Hide behind Winn off course,” Jess answered without missing a beat.

“Me? Why me?” Winn yelped. “Look I’ve spent enough years around the Danvers women to know not to mess with what’s theirs. And make no mistake regardless of her last name Maggie is definitely a Danvers so you are on your own hop along.”

“Ah alas it seems we were not meant to be,” Jess replied dramatically gazing at Alex faux adoringly. “It’s a good thing I’m not of the lesbian persuasion or I’d give your Detective Dimples a run for her money eh Alex?”

“Not in this lifetime,” Alex grunted back while Maggie ran her hands through her hair.

“Welp, I guess that leaves you Mr. Danvers,” Jess responded turning to Winn.

 

“I’m afraid not,” Winn smirked in return secretly pleased at being called a Danvers.

“Le gasp!” Jess replied clutching her chest. “Don’t tell me that the infamous Winslow Schott Jr. is finally off the market? Say it ain’t so.” Winn rolled his eyes at her dramatics, sometimes he swears that she had continued to pursue acting rather that her law degree. If not for the misfortune of her given name she may have made a fabulous actress. 

“You and I both know that you would chew me up and spit me out if I ever made the mistake of falling for you Jess,” Winn replied. “And never doubt that my IQ is high enough that I recognise and accept this fact, you my dear are a walking hazard sign.”

“Et tu?” Jess fake wept at Kara who after three shots and a beer was decidedly tipsy and laughing along with the others. “You side with these hooligans against me?”

“You’re on your own Jess,” Kara replied while tears of laughter streamed down her face. “All three of them have my mom’s number and will not hesitate to use it. I will not miss out on Eliza’s glazed carrots on account of you.”

“Yeah Jess,” Alex smirked, “don’t you know that the way to Kara’s heart is through her stomach?”

“Who said I was after her heart?” Jess leered. “Maybe I only want her for her body.”

“Oh please we all know you’re not my type,” Kara sniffed disdainfully.

“Oh really? You have a type? Do tell,” Alex invited immediately willing to throw her younger sister under the bus for her share of teasing.”

“What?! Who said I did?” Kara replied immediately regretting her rash response.

“I’d say black hair, green eyes, porcelain skin, an Irish accent and legs for days,” Jess replied with a shit-eating grin.

“Jess,” Kara began warningly.

“Zip it Little Danvers, grown folks are talking,” Maggie interrupts. “Please Jess continue. Who is this as yet unidentified person who has caught Ms. Proper’s attention?” Kara groaned silently as she watched Jess’ smile widen. There were some days she regretted befriending the redhead during senior year and tonight may very well be one of those days.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena Luthor sat at her desk reviewing the file her assistant had just placed in front of her. It was just after 6PM when she finally got back to the office. She was in a foul mood which was always the case when she was forced to have to step into one of the inevitable squabbles that resulted when a group of grown men decided to act like a bunch of toddlers. On a good day she found such behaviour mildly irritating but today as it quickly approached the holidays, having to leave her office and venture out into the cold and traffic made her livid.

You would think that these self-proclaimed family men would be willing to give even an inch if it meant that they got to get home to their families sooner. But as is typical of the male ego, neither party was willing to budge. It had gotten so bad that her emissary was forced to call her in, something he loathed to do. Like most citizens of National City, he preferred not having to deal with a Luthor, never mind the fact that like many in National City he owed his livelihood to the Luthors or rather the youngest Luthor. After all it was Lena Luthor who moved the company’s headquarters from Metropolis to National City. She was also singlehandedly responsible for the refurbishing of the National City Children’s hospital, the arts centre and several homeless shelters and other charitable organizations throughout National City. The citizens may not know just how much they owed to Lena Luthor but they were fully aware that those who ended up on her wrong side never walked away unscathed.

So when she walked into the conference centre at the National City judicial building and promptly announced that either both parties agreed to make certain concessions she would be withdrawing her support of the deal entirely, they knew that calling her bluff was not a play they should make. After all L-Corp would not lose anything from withdrawing from this venture, National City however could not say the same. Within twenty minutes of showing up Lena Luthor had done the seemingly impossible, ironed out the deal that they had been arguing over for the better part of six hours.

Now sitting back at her desk she reached for the intercom button.

“Ms. Tessmacher, please make an appointment to see Judge Suzanne Ellington tomorrow morning at 8.”

“Um, Ms. Luthor the court system closed at 5PM today and won’t re-open until the new year,” Eve reminded her employer confused. “I could set an appointment for the earliest date available once they have reconvened.”

“Tomorrow morning Ms. Tessmacher, I’m to be in front of the judge no later than tomorrow at 8AM,” Lena responded.

Eve sighed quietly to herself as she recognized that tone in her new boss’s tone. After six months serving as Lena’s personal assistant Eve had learnt that that particular note was not to be trifled with.

“Of course Ms. Luthor, right away,” Eve replied. “May I ask what branch of the judicial system Judge Ellington presides over?”

“Family court,” Lena replied confusing her secretary even more. “Once you have secured the appointment you may leave for the day. We’ll also be starting the day later than usual tomorrow.”

“How late were you thinking,” Eve squeaked out imagining herself being at work until midnight tomorrow. There goes my plans for the holidays she thought.

“Be here for noon please. We only have a few things to sort out so you should be leaving around 6.” Lena responded.

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Eve replied thankful her employer could not see the shock written on her face. Well, that’s an interesting development Eve thought while immediately getting to the task set before her. 

Lena moved from her desk to the white sofa to the right of her office. On her way she stopped and grabbed herself a glass of red wine before kicking off her heels and curling up on the sofa to begin reading the file in depth.

Name: Kara Zor-el Danvers  
D.O.B: August 24, 1994  
Age: 24  
Parents: - Eliza Danvers  
\- Jerimiah Danvers (deceased)  
Siblings: - Alexandra Danvers 26  
\- Winslow Schott Jr. 23  
Occupation: Social Worker   
Education: - Midvale Elementary  
-National City High School  
\- National City University (graduate and post graduate studies)  
Relationship status: currently unknown  
Address: Apartment 48C Riverdale Drive, National City

 

Name: Jessica Hop-Along Rabbit (We double checked. This is her legal name given at birth)  
D.O.B: July 28, 1993  
Age: 25  
Parents: - Dusty Rhodes Rabbit 56  
\- Sarah Rachael Rabbit 50  
Occupation: Lawyer  
Education: - Star City Elementary  
\- Gotham City high (3 years) and National City High (Senior year)  
\- National City School for the Performing Arts (one year)  
\- National City University  
Relationship Status: unknown  
Address: Apartment 48 High Wind Complex

 

Name: Mikayla Abigail Dawson  
D.O.B: December 1, 2011  
Age: 7  
Parents: Patrick Dawson (deceased)  
\- Abigail Dawson (deceased)  
Siblings: - Patrick Dawson Jr. 9 (deceased)  
\- Paul Dawson 5 (deceased)  
Address: National City Group Home for Girls

 

Lena closed the file quietly and sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn’t even imagine what that little girl was going through having lost so much so young. Squaring her jaw, she promised herself that Mikayla Dawson would not be spending her first Christmas without her family in a group hope if she had anything to say about it. The good thing about being a Luthor is that she always got what she wanted in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at 7:45AM Judge Ellington sat scowling at her desk. She hated being summoned, especially during her break. Some may call a 7PM phone call from a city councilman asking for her to meet with some unknown party in her chambers early the next morning as a suggestion, but Suzanne recognized it for what it was; a summons to drop whatever she had prepared and make herself available. So here she sat drumming her fingers on her office desk and growing more impatient as the minutes ticked by. She was determined that if this mystery person was not in her officer promptly at 8AM she would be leaving at 8:01 and the consequences be damned. When a single knock was placed on her door at 8 on the dot Suzanne found herself equal parts curious and disappointed. Curious to see who wanted to meet with her and why they could not wait until the new year and disappointed that she would not be able to give them a taste of their own medicine.

“Enter,” she called. To say she was surprised when a petite woman with midnight black hair and piercing green eyes stepped into her office would be an understatement.

“Good morning Judge Ellington,” the waif in front of her began with a lilting Irish accent. “Let me first apologize for intruding on what I know would be your holiday period but..”

“Just tell me who you represent and what they want so we can both get on with our day,” she interrupted. “Which of the good ole boys from National City are you schlepping for? Just get it over with so I can get back to my family.” She was greeted by a single, perfectly groomed eyebrow arched and a direct stare. This one actually has a personality she thought, she’d better learn to cover it though or she’d get eaten alive’.

“I assure you that I answer to no-one but very well let’s get down to business,” came the immediate response. “My name is Lena Luthor and I’d like to talk about someone whose case you presided over.”

“Luthor? As in Luthor Corp?” Judge Ellington thundered.

“Luthor as in L-Corp formally known as Luther Corp yes,” Lena returned. “I can’t imagine that there are too many of us in a city the size of National City.”

“I’d heard of the renaming and the relocation of the headquarters but I never thought that in my line of work I’d ever have need to run into a Luthor ever again,” Judge Ellington says bitterly. “So what are you some distant cousin?”

“What I am,” Lena replies drawing herself up to her full 5’3 height, “is someone who’s sure that you have more interesting things to do today that delve into my pedigree.”

“Just like a Luthor,” Suzanne scoffed, “so sure that your time is more valuable than anyone else’s. No consideration for anyone but yourselves. Parasites the whole lot of you.”

“I could stand here and allow you to continue to hurl insults at me,” Lena drawled, “or we could get to the business that has us both down here so that you can return to your holiday in the shortest possible time.”

“I don’t do deal with Luthors,” Suzanne spat.

“Really?” smirked Lena insolently. “Then you would be the only person in this city who does not.”

“Get. Out.” Suzanne ground out. “Your kind is not welcomed in my chambers.”

“I do believe,” Lena says walking confidently into the office, “that the large donation my company made to the mayor’s campaign as well as city hall itself buys me admittance to this and any office that I deem necessary.”

“God you really are a Luthor,” Suzanne sneered. “Just as self-righteous as the core family. Sitting in your ivory towers looking down your nose thinking you own everything and everyone. Well I’ll have you know that in these chambers my word is final!”

“Which one was it?” Lena asked mildly taking a seat in front of the Judge’s desk and absentmindedly removing lint from her expensive winter coat.

“What?” Suzanne sputtered.

“Which one was it?” Lena repeated. “To have such a deep seated hatred of the Luthors you must have had direct contact with either Lionel, Lillian or Lex. So which one was it?” Suzanne was taken slightly by surprise at the temporary look of exhaustion and resignation that crossed the face of the young woman sitting in front of her. What could she possibly have to be tired about? I suppose ever parasites get tired.

“What makes you believe I’ve ever met any of the Luthors?” Suzanne muttered averting her eyes.

“Call it intuition. Or practice,” Lena responded. “There’s a strong distinction between people who have heard of the Luthor reputation and those unfortunate enough to have first-hand experience as to how they earned that reputation.”

“That was years ago and of no consequence now,” Suzanne began.

“So let me guess? Lilian. Possibly with a dash of Lionel thrown in,” Lena interrupted tilting her head slightly. The blush staining the judge’s cheeks all but confirmed Lena’s guess. “I’m going to say you were young. Probably had the misfortune of catching Lionel’s eye at a party. Lilian has always been a possessive and vindictive thing. She may not have wanted Lionel herself but she’d be damned if anyone else would have him. She made a sport of destroying any who was unfortunate enough to be a target of Lionel’s attention while she was present.”

“What makes you think?” Suzanne stuttered.

“Like I said, practice,” Lena replied taking a breath. “God only knows why Lilian didn’t take out her husband’s infidelity on him rather than everyone else around him. Look, for whatever it’s worth I am sorry.”

“For what?” Suzanne asked siting in shock.

“That you were a target for a miserable and vindictive couple,” Lena sighed. “Now we can sit here and you can attempt to collect on the pound of flesh you may be owed, or we can get to the business at present.”

“And if I decide that I’d rather collect what’s due to me what would you do?” Suzanne asked curiously.

 

“Well then Judge Ellington, you’d find that my parents were masters when it came to teaching vindictiveness and power-plays and that I have always been a diligent student,” Lena replied folding her hands in her lap.

“Parents?” Suzanne responded.

“Yes, Lionel and Lilian Luthor are my parents.” Lena answered holding the judge’s gaze.

“I knew of Lex but I never knew that they had a second child. I’ve never heard your name mentioned in the press, but then I’ve made a habit of steering clear of all things Luthor related.” Suzanne replied.

“Yes well I attended boarding school and university in the UK,” Lena supplied.

“That explains the accent,” Suzanne replied finding the younger woman’s unblinking gaze slightly unnerving.

“Look,” Lena leaned forward and sighed. “I am not my parents. I’m just a woman trying to make a life for myself outside of my family’s name. The last thing I want to do is to keep paying their dues. I am not my parents and I’m not my brother. All I ask is that you judge me on my merits, give me the same consideration you would give to a perfect stranger on the streets, nothing more nothing less. Can you do that? Or are you one of those that believes that the sins of the father should be passed down to his children?”

Suzanne sighed as she realized that she could either do what the Luthors had done to her years before and judge the young woman sitting before her for someone else’s actions or she could let the past remain in the past and move forward. She had a sneaking suspicion as well that if riled this Luthor may turn out to be a worse enemy than the other three combined.

“What can I do for you Ms. Luthor?” she asked finally.

“I came to talk you about Mikayla Dawson,” Lena replied shocking the older woman. Why was a Luthor interested in an orphan?

“I had no idea Mikayla had a connection to your family,” Suzanne responded.

“She doesn’t,” Lena answered. “At least not yet. Were you aware that after your ruling yesterday that Mikayla was taken to the National City Group Home for Girls?”

“I didn’t know,” Suzanne sighed heavily. “But I suspected she would be at this time of year. God I wished I could’ve locked up her dad’s cousin and his brat of a wife for that they did.” Suzanne will forever regret the choice she was forced to make yesterday; no child should be without a family at the holidays.

“Karma will set those scales right eventually. But don’t worry if it takes too long I’m not above lending a helping hand,” Lena responded softly sending a shiver down Suzanne’s spine. Definitely not an enemy one wanted to make Suzanne thought. “My concern right now however is with Mikayla not her disgrace of a cousin.”

“May I ask why you are so concerned with a child you say you have no connection to?” Suzanne inquired.

“Because I was three years younger that Mikayla when my world crumbled around me. After my mom died and I was sent to the Luthors getting almost immediately shipped to boarding school was the last thing I needed,” Lena replied without changing expression. Her face was so devoid of emotion she might as well be talking about the weather.

“You’re adopted?” Suzanne asked in surprise for the umpteenth time that morning.

“Yes,” came the simple response. 

“How can I help?” Suzanne asked immediately making up her mind to help in whatever way she could. She was rewarded with Lena’s first smile of the day. Seems the apple fell very far from the tree Suzanne thought listening to Lena’s proposal.

A long time after she glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see that it was almost 11AM.

“Usually she’s very conscientious about answering her cell phone,” Suzanne replied in frustration.  
“It is the holidays after all,” Lena mused. “She may want some time with her family. She may even be out of town.”

“Not Kara Danvers,” Suzanne shook her head. “Kara is from a rare breed of social workers who actually loves the work she does. She goes above and beyond for all the children in her care. She’d never go out of town with Mikayla in a group home. Even if it’s so she could visit with her for a few hours so she’s not alone with strangers on Christmas.”

“Sounds like she’s in the perfect job,” Lena replied. “How do you know so much about her? Is she a friend of yours?”

“No, but yesterday I noticed how invested she was in Mikayla’s case so I made some calls,” Suzanne blushed. “Based on what I heard she invests 110% of herself into all her charges. Even checks up on them after they’ve been released from her care.”

“Sounds like she’s not the only one who takes an interest in her cases outside of what is expected,” Lena replied with another arch of her eyebrow.

“Yes well,” Suzanne cleared her throat without continuing. “Based on what I’ve gathered her and her lawyer friend with the unfortunate name are quite the team. They do everything within their power and sometimes outside of their power to ensure that each child in their care gets a happy and loving home. The system could use more like them.”

“I’m happy to hear that Mikayla had them in her corner for the last three months,” Lena says standing and shrugging into her jacket.

“If you give me another hour I’m sure I can find someone who can locate another contact number for her,’ Suzanne offers.

“No need,” Lena replied. When Suzanne continued to look at her curiously Lena smiled mildly. “One thing you should know about me Judge Ellington; I never attempt an acquisition without first doing extensive research. I’m sure I’ll speak to Ms. Danvers before the day is out.” Shaking her hand and watching her leave Suzanne was just as sure that Kara Danvers was destined for a face to face with one Ms. Lena Luthor before the day was out.

“Ms. Tessmacher,” Lena greets her personal assistant when she answers her call. “Are you in the office as yet?”

“No Ms. Luthor,” Eve stutters. “You told me last night that we would begin at noon and it’s just past eleven so I just left out. I’m so sorry I can be there in ten minutes.”

“Well that would be a Christmas miracle considering your file shows that you live across town,” Lena replied. “Relax Ms. Tessmacher I do remember I told you we’d be getting a late start. That’s not why I called. Can you do me a favour?”

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” Eve replied confused. “How may I help?”

“I need you to stop at a department store and pick up a car-seat.” Lena answered.

“A car-seat?” Eve asked even more confused.

“Yes Ms. Tessmacher, a car-seat for a seven-year-old little girl,” Lena answered. “Let me know once you have it and your location and I will come and collect it and give you a lift to work.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Eve replied no less confused that she was before. She is even more confused when her employer picks her up an hour later in a silver Toyota Prius.

“Surprised are we Ms. Tessmacher?” Lena asked amused.

“No Ms. Luthor,” Eve begins before noticing Lena’s raised eyebrow. “Well yes. You’re a billionaire why do you drive a Prius?”

“Because it’s unexpected,” Lena laughs. “Like you, no-one expects me to be driving a Prius. You’d be surprised how many times I’ve driven pass the paparazzi waiting for me without them batting an eye. When you do the unexpected you can get away with almost anything.”

“So basically, you’re hiding in plain sight,” Eve replied.

“A Luthor never hides Ms. Tessmacher, but yes.” Lena grins at her gaping secretary. Eve is starting wonder if her boss was feeling okay. In the six months that she’s been her personal assistant this is the most they have spoken about any topic that was not directly work related. Her thoughts are interrupted when Lena asks to make a short detour before heading to work.

“Of course Ms. Luthor,” Eve murmurs. She is given a further shock when they pull into a complex with a large dilapidated sign that reads “Welcome to National City Group Home for Girls”.  
“This should not take long,” Lena states.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost 1PM before Alex decided to wake Kara. Partly because as the older sibling it was her job to torture her younger siblings and partly because some was knocking at the door.

“Go away Alex” Kara groaned.

“I beg of you make it stop,” came Jess’ croaking voice from a pile on the living room floor. “I swear I can feel banging inside and outside my head.”

“The banging in your head is most likely from you trying to put the bar out of business and then drinking Kara’s apartment dry. The one outside your head is coming from Kara’s front door,” Maggie quipped.

“Why are you so cheerful so early?” Winn scowled. “You had just as much to drink as the rest of us but you look as fresh as a rose while I feel like I’m dying. That’s just not fair”

“Firstly it’s the afternoon so not so early,” Maggie grinned. “And secondly I can hold my liquor unlike you lightweights.”

“I really could learn to hate you both,” Kara replied to Maggie’s shit-eating grin. At this point Alex is wrestling with Kara who has burrowed into her sleeping bag and seemingly developed superhuman strength because try as she might she couldn’t get her out.

“Dammit Kara, someone is at your door!” Alex exclaimed.

“Make them go away!” Kara shouted back. She immediately regretted raising her voice as it set the jackhammers in her skull pounding.

“This is your house Kara,” Alex replied exasperated. “What if it’s work? What am I supposed to tell them?”

“Why can’t you let me die in peace?” Kara asked dragging the sleeping bag down and revealing her bedhead.

“Because that would ruin my fun,” Alex smiled back.

“You’ve been with the FBI too long,” Jess says sitting up. “It’s making you evil.”

“She’s always been like that,” Winn replied squinting at the bright light streaming in through Kara’s bank of windows. He’d always loved the entire wall of windows that Kara’s apartment boasts because of all the natural light it allowed in but today he’d kill for some darkness.

“Yeah,” Kara quipped struggling to her knees. “I’m pretty sure she’s been teaching evil lessons to the FBI in her spare time since elementary.”

“Hey!” Maggie says immediately coming to her girlfriend’s defense. “It’s actually been since preschool.” Alex shook her head while all they all roared with laughter before Kara, Winn and Jess all held their heads and groaned. Just then there was another knock on the door.

“Seriously Kara get up,” Alex says. “What happens if it really is work?”

“Fine, I’m up!” Kara scowls standing. She begins to weave her way to the door before Alex snags her arm.

“Not so fast you. Bathroom. Brush your teeth no-one needs to be exposed to your particular brand of morning breath. Also try and comb that mop you call hair and find your glasses so that you can at least SEE whoever is knocking on your door on a Saturday.” Alex gently shoved her in the general direction of the bathroom to get her moving. “Maggie can you make sure she doesn’t walk into something?”

"Sure thing Danvers,” Maggie replied setting down her cup of coffee and grabbing Kara just in time to stop her from running into a wall.

“If that’s a salesman or Jehovah’s Witness you have my permission to shoot them Alex,” Kara says darkly over her shoulder.

“If you do I will arrest you Danvers,” Maggie calls back with turning around.

“Justifiable homicide Alex, go for it” Jess called.

“Hey maybe it’s Kara’s mystery person,” Winn exclaims like an excited puppy. “wouldn’t that make for an interesting morning um afternoon.”

“Shut up Winn!” Kara shouted from the bathroom before groaning.

“Don’t worry Kara,” Alex called while opening the door. “If it’s you green eyed hottie I promise not to shoot them.” She grinned when she heard Kara’s less that child appropriate response. Annoying her younger siblings always seems to brighten her day. She quickly lost her smile and uttered a swear of her own when she found herself staring into the greenest pair of eyes she’d ever seen.

“Who’s at the door Alex? Is it the love of Kara’s life” Winn guffawed.

“Yeah Alex, is it Kara’s raven haired soulmate?” Jess called before dissolving into giggles.

“Both of you shut up!” Alex shouted over her shoulder. She prayed that the woman at the door couldn’t hear them or that she wasn’t the woman Jess had told them about last night. Because if she was Kara would either die of embarrassment or kill them all. “May I help you?”

“I hope so,” the shorter woman replied sticking her hands in her coat pocket and shuffling her feet in her expensive heels and turning a bright shade of red. “I’m trying to locate Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Danvers?” Alex parroted while groaning inside. Please let this not be who I think it is. 

“Yes, Kara Danvers, she works as a social worker-“ the brunette began.

“Yes I know where my little sister works,” Alex replied a frown on her face while she attempted to place the face in front her of her. She knew they had never met but she was certain she’d seen the younger woman’s face somewhere.

“Have I offended you in some way?” the shorter woman asked with a cool expression.

“What?” Alex asked after being pulled out of her reverie.

“Have I offended you in some way? You’re currently scowling at me,” she clarified.

“I am?” Alex asked in surprise. Usually she was better at keeping her thoughts off her face. “No, sorry. I’m just trying to place your face; you look oddly familiar.”

“I’m certain we’ve never met,” the woman answered. “I’m fairly new to the city.”

“Then how do you know my sister?” Alex asked out pf curiosity.

“We share an overlapping interest,” was the vague response. “Is she in?”

“Oh! Sorry yes. I’m so sorry where are my manners, please come in,” Alex replied stepping back at opening the door wider to allow her entrance. “I’m Alex by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Alex, my name is” the woman began and was promptly interrupted by a decidedly less than sober Jess.

“Who do you know with an Irish accept Alex” Jess called pushing herself, sleeping bag and all, up to the couch. As Alex stepped to the side Winn’s quickly in-drawn breath could be heard through the suddenly silent room.

“Oh my God you’re,” he began excitedly.

“Shit,” Jess muttered loudly after getting her first full view of their guest.

“Babe who was at the door?” Maggie asked as she made her way back into the room followed by Kara who was just putting on her glasses.

“Shit!” Kara breathed out when she was finally able to see clearly who was at the door.

“It’s a good thing I have a healthy self-esteem,” came the amused response. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so many people in one room have quite the same reaction to my presence. At least not to my face.”

“Sorry about that,” Alex answered when the rest of the room seemed incapable of speech. “We’re off to a slow start today.”

“That’s quite alright,” the brunette replied looking up at her.

“Let me introduce everyone,” Alex spoke up again after another awkward silence. “You already seem to know my sister. Beside her is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer. The young man currently imitating a guppy is Kara and my younger brother Winn Schott and the redhead trying to disappear into the couch is Jess.” A chorus of nice-to-meet-yous promptly went up from everyone simultaneously.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I’m Lena Luthor.”

“Wait,” Maggie is the first to reply, “Lena Luthor as in the Luthors who own half of National City Luthors?”

“Lena Luthor as in one of the youngest female CEOs ever in National City or Metropolis. You’ve topped the Forbes Thirty under Thirty list for the last three years running. The same Lena Luthor whose worked with Jack Spheer is said to be well on its way for curing at least two forms of childhood Leukaemia and God knows what else. She also sits on the board of at least fifteen charity organizations throughout National City and Metropolis and those are just the ones she’s made public. She holds four PHDs from colleges in the US and UK. Your work in biochemical engineering, Physics and mechanical engineering is awe inspiring…” Winn exclaimed.

“Winn? Winn? Take a breath,” Alex called. “You’re freaking out Ms. Luthor.”

“I am?” Winn asked staring at Lena crestfallen.

“It’s just a bit…unnerving having someone I’ve never met know so much about me,” Lena replied.

“I promise he’s not quite as stalkerish as that episode of word vomit indicates,” Alex responds. “He’s pretty much harmless, right Winn?”

“Right,” Winn mumbled.

“And he’s gonna start using his big boy manners, right Winn?” Alex called giving Winn the evil eye.

“Right,” Winn answered diligently staring at his feet.

“No that’s quite alright. I’ll be happy to answer any of your questions,” Lena tells Winn. She couldn’t bear to see the kicked puppy expression he was currently wearing.

“You may live to regret that,” Alex sighed when Winn immediately perked up but secretly pleased that Lena had taken the time to make her brother’s day. “Winn is a bit of a nerd and will talk your ear off.”

“Like you’re not the same,” Maggie quipped from the island separating the kitchen area from the living room where she was currently making coffee for everyone.

“Zip it you,” Alex called good naturedly while the others snickered. “And Winn you will wait until after Ms. Luthor has concluded her business with Kara before plying her with questions yes?”

“Yes Alex,” Winn sighed.

Kara stood listening to the conversation swirling around her and praying that the floor would open up and swallow her. Why is it that on the one day that she decided to be completely reckless the most beautiful woman she had ever seen turned up at her door? It’s like the universe had decided to use her for target practice. What did she do to deserve this? She was nice to people, even that new witch Pam who seemed to believe Winn was her personal maintenance man. She gave to charity, she didn’t hunt, she was hardworking and an upstanding citizen so why was the cosmos picking on her?

“If you don’t mind my asking, why are you here?” she heard Alex asked Lena.

“I needed to talk to your sister about Mikayla Dawson,” Lena replied looking at Kara to gauge her reaction. She was happy to see the immediate look of concern cross the blonde’s face. Maybe Judge Ellington was right after all and Mikayla had a champion in her corner.


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s wrong with Mikayla?” Kara immediately asked searching for her cell phone. “Shit! I have several missed calls from the municipal building. How did I not hear it ringing?”

“Mikayla Dawson? Isn’t that the little girl?” Maggie began walking over to the group.

“That we had to put into juvie yesterday,” Jess answered immediately sobering up and digging into the sofa cushions for the cell phone she remembered tossing there last night. “Fuck I have a ton of missed calls too!” Like Kara she began listening to her voicemail messages.

“They took her out of foster care?” Kara was muttering confused. “Who authorized that? And where did they move her to?” Kara was beside herself with concern. Of all the nights for her to go AWOL! If anything happened to Mikayla she would never forgive herself.

“Relax Kar,” Alex responded soothingly.

“You don’t understand Alex! That little girl has been through enough! If anything happened to her because I was too busy to answer my phone it’ll be my fault!” Kara exploded her button lip trembling while she struggled to reign in her emotions.

“Listen to me Kar,” Alex grabbed her shoulders. “First of all it was your day off. Secondly there’s no way you could have stopped a judge from making a ruling. This was out of your control.”

“But if I’d been there Alex I could have made a recommendation,” Kara whispered. “I would have been able to see the type of family she was released to. We already made one mistake where that was concerned. I would have at least known where to find her so I could check on her!’

“And we will,” Alex said determinedly. “Winn will find her, even if he can’t I will personally go to every door in this city until I find her if I have to.”

“Same here kid,” Maggie replied giving Kara a side hug. The one thing she hated seeing was one of the Danvers siblings upset. They may not share DNA but she swore they all shared the same genetic condition of being chronically responsible. All three of them seemed to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders and insisted on trying to solve every problem that came across their path. They never met someone less fortunate that they didn’t immediately try to help. It was an admirable trait but it sometimes broke her heart because she knew that they couldn’t always help everyone. She also knew that when they couldn’t they tended to beat themselves up much like Kara was doing now. Not many social workers would blame themselves for a judge’s ruling, especially one that was done on their day off. 

“I’ll get on it Kara,” Winn said as he ran to her bedroom for her laptop. He came back to the room a few seconds later having easily bypassed her password. She never listened when he told her to use an alphanumeric password that was outside of numbers associated with her life so getting pass her security was laughingly easy. “Who would have been the judge?”

“Suzanne Ellington,” Jess replied taking her cell phone from her ear. “The presiding judge, under National City mandates, has the authority to place a minor with a non-biological adult they deem fit for a period not exceeding 6 weeks.”

“Great, so that’s where I’ll start,” Winn replied frowning in concentration while staring at Kara’s monitor.

“Before you do what I’m going to assume is breaking several laws by hacking into the city’s sealed judicial records,” Lena said speaking for what felt like hours. She had been temporarily struck speechless observing the group in front of her. The clear family dynamics present was mind-boggling and completely out of her wheelhouse. “You could simply ask me how to find Mikayla.”

“Come to think of it, how did you know that Mikayla had been moved?” Alex asked turning to the brunette. “And how exactly did you know where Kara lived since clearly you two don’t know each other personally?”

“Take it down a notch Danvers,” Maggie said stepping to Alex’s side. The eldest Danvers was notoriously protective of her younger siblings and the last thing she needed was her girlfriend going after one of National City’s elite. Though if the brunette currently under inspection posed any threat to her chosen family Maggie would personally make sure she was never seen again.

“Well I know where your sister lives because I had her investigated after meeting her yesterday. Well not just her. Mikayla and you as well,” Lena answered turning to the shorter of the two redheads. “Interesting people your parents and that’s quite some name they gave you.”

“Me?” Jess asked immediately indignant. “Why did you have me investigated?”

“Because something you said yesterday caught my attention,” Lena replied calmly. “I was still walking up and distracted so it was until I had walked away when the comment about going into foster care at Christmas registered.”

“And that somehow gave you a right to invade their privacy?” Alex asked softly.

“It’s fine Alex,” Kara replied immediately recognizing Alex’s tone. Many would mistake it for mild interest but after more than a decade as her younger sister Kara recognized it for the warning it was.

“No Kar, it really isn’t” Alex returned never taking her eyes off the brunette. “She violated your privacy, that is not acceptable.”

“You do the same thing every day Alex," Kara reminded. “You, Maggie and even Winn delve into people’s personal lives all the time.”

“Criminals Kara, we investigate criminals. Not some random person we meet on the street.”

“You’re law enforcement?” Lena asked knitting her brow trying to follow the conversation. From what she had been able to deduce the older Danvers was angry at her and the younger was trying to calm her down.

“I’m NCPD and Alex and Winn are FBI,” Maggie answered giving Alex a moment to reign in her temper. Alex was always so gentle with her and her siblings that Maggie sometimes forgot she had a temper. Not that Maggie minded, she actually found Alex’s protective streak kinda hot. “I’m surprised you didn’t already know that.”

“It was just surface level information not an in depth investigation,” Lena replied. “It only lists Ms. Danvers’ and Ms. Rabbits’ addresses, education and familial ties. I don’t have access to your banking information or anything of that nature. It also doesn’t explain why Ms. Rabbit opted not to change her name or why though you three are siblings you have two separate last names but your mom never remarried.”

“Thank God for small mercies,” Jess muttered.

“Look, I understand how uncomfortable it is to have your privacy invaded,” Lena began.

“Do you?” Alex interrupted.

“Yes Ms. Danvers I do. I’m a Luthor and there are many who believe that there’s no such thing as a good Luthor. Many who spend their time digging through my personal life trying to find something to use against me,” Lena answered calmly. “It’s not something I do lightly but I needed to know who I am dealing with if I were to take action.”

“Take action with what?” Maggie asked placing a restraining hand on Alex’s waist.

“Mikayla,’ was the simple response.

“Do you know where she is?” Kara immediately asked.

“Well at this present moment she’s sitting in my office being babysat by my personal assistant,” Lena responds shocking the entire room.

“Start from the beginning,” Maggie replied ushering everyone to sit down.


	8. Chapter 8

Across the city Eve sat watching the heartbreakingly quiet little girl they had picked up an hour prior. Eve was at a loss as to what to do. She’d spent an hour with the child and was yet to get her to smile let alone speak. She just sat in the spot Ms. Luthor had directed before leaving with a promise to be back soon. Since then the little girl and curled into a small ball and had not moved since. Not for the first Eve wondered what had happened to little girl and how she connected to Ms. Luthor.

Mikayla sat with her face buried in Mr. Scuffy’s fur. She was in a strange office with a lady she didn’t know. She was a little bit scared but not as scared as she had been last night laying on her tiny bed surrounded by other people. Not as scared as she was three months ago when policeman in the big blue uniform came to her friend’s house to collect her. Not as scared as when no-one would take her to her mommy or her daddy or even tell her where they were. Everyone kept looking down at her with sad faces and talking about her but no-one would tell her anything. No-one that is until Kara came in and sat beside her.

Kara was the one who told her that her parents and her brothers had gone to heaven like the real Mr. Scruffy had. Kara was the one who held her while she cried. Kara took her to get as much of her things from her room as she could and then took her to her daddy’s cousin and sat with her until she fell asleep. Kara called every day even though Mikayla never talked to her. She never got upset when Mikayla didn’t feel like cuddling or putting on itchy dresses. Kara held her hand and played with her hair the way her mommy used to. Kara was the one she’d wanted last night when she was scared, she was also who Mikayla thought had come to pick her up this morning. Instead it was the pretty lady who had bumped into her yesterday and her friend who was watching her now.

This lady had black hair like her daddy but green eyes like her mommy. She also had a funny voice. She kind of reminded Mikayla a little of Kara because she spoke softly and didn’t try to get her to talk. Everyone always tried to get her to talk but she didn’t know what to say. The new lady said her name was Lena. Mikayla thought it was a pretty name. Yesterday Lena was talking to Kara so maybe was going to get her. Mikayla hoped so, she needed Kara. She also wanted to see Kara’s other friend Jess. Jess always made funny faces at her. She sometimes got mad at the other adults around her but Jess never got mad at Kara or Mikayla. She hoped one of them came soon.

Eve sighed to herself as she watched the little girl curl further into herself.

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” she answered the silently ringing cell phone in her had while keeping an eye on Mikayla.

“No ma’am she hasn’t spoken. Yes ma’am we’re still in your office and I cancelled all your appointments for the rest of the year and rescheduled for the new year.” She listened while her employed seemed to be speaking with someone in her background.

“Yes ma’am I know where that is. No ma’am it’s not a problem I can get her there. It may take us a little time though with all this traffic.”

“Make sure you take her to the bathroom before leaving out,” eve heard a voice call from the background.

“Did you get that Ms. Tessmacher?” Lena asked.

“Yes ma’am. I have a few younger siblings so I know the drill for taking a small child out for an extended period.”

“Thank you Ms. Tessmacher,” Lena replied. “Once you’ve delivered Mikayla you’re off for the remainder of the year.’

“Thank you Ms. Luthor,” Eve answered. “Will you be attending the staff Christmas party?”

“I’m not certain,” Lena frowned. “I’d completely forgotten to be honest.”

“It’s child friendly,” Eve reminded. “In recent times you’ve encourage staff members to bring their families so Mikayla will have other children to play with.”

“Thank you for the reminder Ms. Tessmacher. Remind me of the date agin please,” Lena asked.

“It’s on Christmas Eve.”

“Right, thank you Ms. Tessmacher. That’ll be all. Please let me know when you’ve arrived,” Lena replied before disconnecting.

Eve got up from her seat and slowly made her way over to the tiny ball on the sofa. She crouched down making herself as small as possible when she noticed the little girl tense.

“Mikayla, Lena wants me to take you to meet her. Is that okay?” Eve asked quietly holding out her hand. She stayed like that for a few minutes allowing the little girl to make her choice. She’d been there for five minutes and had no idea what she would do if the little girl refused. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tight little ball began to uncurl and a tiny little palm was placed in her hand.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Eve replied just as quietly helping her to stand. “we’re going to make a quick trip to the bathroom and then we’ll get going okay?” Eve wasn’t surprised when the little girl looked up at her without answering but she was beginning to wonder when was the last time the child had actually spoken.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood in the centre of the elevator while it swiftly descended while Mikayla clutched at her hand. While waiting on the little girl to complete using the bathroom she had put a call into the car service Ms. Luthor favoured and request a car with a car-seat to be made ready for them. If it was a strange request the reception who answered did not let on, she simply advised that a car would be out front in ten minutes. True to her word there was in fact a black SVU outfitted with a car-seat suitable for a seven-year-old. She quickly and efficiently buckled the child into her car-seat before seating herself and giving the driver the travel destination. She sat back quietly and wondered what exactly a billionaire was doing at Walmart.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator ride from Kara’s apartment to the parking lot was completed in silence. The six adults stood awkwardly in the elevator car, no-one knowing what to say to break the silence. Well that’s not strictly true, Winn had a million questions but every time he opened his mouth Alex would catch his eye and give him The Look. He was a grown man working with the federal government and yet somehow he was still afraid of his big sister. He knew Alex would never actually hurt him but sometimes he was too sure. Like when they were teenagers and she threatened to demonstrate any of the six ways she knew to inflect severe pain on him with just her index finger if he didn’t tell her what he had gotten for her birthday. Or that time she threatened to beat his college roommate to a pulp for giving him a weed brownie without his knowledge. Maybe it was the effects of the cannabis but he was pretty sure he saw her eyes glow red. Either way he knew that when Alex got into a mood she was not to be trifled with, the only person who seemed to ignore that mandate and get away with it was Maggie.

It was Maggie who eventually broke the silence as they trudged into the parking lot.

“So our motorcycles are still in the bar’s parking lot from last night,” she began. “If one of you guys can give us a lift we’ll collect them and meet you guys there.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Kara replied with her signature crinkle between her eyes. “The bar is in the opposite direction of where we’re going. Plus, you have no space for cargo.”

“She’s right,” Jess shrugged. “But I can give you guys a lift to Walmart but given that Jr. here doesn’t drive it’s gonna be a tight fit in the back of my mini.”

“Take my car,” Kara immediately offered. “Winn can go with Jess to pick up decorations. You and Maggie can pick up food and Ms. Luthor and I will collect Mikayla and get whatever she needs. After that we’ll meet up and choose a Christmas tree.”

“Why don’t we just a tree while we’re at it?” Jess asked.

“Well we don’t know the dimensions of Ms. Luthor’s place,” Winn reminded. “Plus every kid should be there to pick out their Christmas tree.”

“Don’t forget that Mikayla is currently not speaking Winn,” Kara cautioned him. “Let’s try not to overwhelm her okay?”

“Don’t mind him,” Jess said with a grin, “he’s just excited to be decorating for Christmas again. You’d think after decorating our apartments he’d have had his fill put apparently not.”

“But guys, it’s Christmas!” Winn replied twirling in a circle and making everyone laugh. “Come on Kara you agree with me right? You can never have too much Christmas.”

“Speak for yourself Winn,” Alex replied with a mock grave expression. “But if there’s any confetti in the decoration in my apartment this year we’re gonna have a talk me and you.”

“There’s no confetti I swear!” Winn yelped ducking behind Jess for protection.

“Wait what happened last year?” Maggie asked chuckling.

“Let’s just say we had a confetti explosion at Alex’s place last year,” Kara replied grinning and shaking her head at the memory.

“I was still finding confetti until March. MARCH!” Alex glared when Winn started giggling.

“I helped you get rid of them……eventually. I’m gonna tell Eliza!” Winn squealed and took off running when Alex made after him. “No glazed carrots for you!” Lena stood watching the entire thing completely transfixed. She figured that the Eliza in question was Eliza Danvers but she was at a loss as to why a threat to tell her mother would stop Alex in her tracks while simultaneously make her smile. Most of her interactions with her own mother left her feeling as if she wasn’t good enough. Even know while living in another city as a successful CEO her mother’s attitude still had the power to hurt.

“We’ll see you in a little bit,” Alex told her younger sister while never taking her eyes off the CEO standing slightly by herself. Damn, she really wanted to hate the brunette but whatever memory that just passed through her mind obviously wasn’t a pleasant one. How could you actively dislike someone who took in an orphan and invite a group of strangers who apparently made her uncomfortable into her home just so the kid would have an okay Christmas?

“You’re a good egg Danvers,” Maggie whispered with a soft kiss on her cheek after noticing Alex’s reaction to the sadness stamped on Lena’s face for a split second. Like it or not Lena was about to find herself engulfed by the Danvers clan and she wouldn’t know what hit Maggie thought with a fond smile.

“Which car is yours?” Alex asked the CEO her face tinged pink.

“Silver car fourth down,” she responded.

“A Prius?” Alex asked. “Nice. Hiding in plain sight, good choice.” They parted ways as they all paired off and piled into three separate cars and made their way towards their destination.

“So,” Kara began after twenty minutes of awkward silence. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I have no idea,” Lena sighed. “Every year my parents hired professionals to decorate for the holidays. In the last few years I’ve worked through the holiday so I don’t actually know how this works.”

“Seriously?” Kara asked incredulous. “Okay so the guys will take care of the food and decorations and later we’ll all decide on a tree.”

“Damn,” Lena muttered. “I forgot to give them a credit card.”

“That’s fine,” Kara said. “It’ll be our Christmas gift to you.”

“Why would you get me a gift?” Lena asked confused. “You don’t know me and I invaded your privacy.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Kara sighed. “Plus I’m writing off the file on me as you looking out for Mikayla. Promise me you won’t do it again and we’ll call it good.’

“Done,” Lena agreed immediately earning a smile from Kara. “But I still can’t let you guys pay for everything. We don’t know yet how much it’ll cost. I may not know exactly what government workers earn but I’m going to assume that you can’t afford to arbitrarily spend what may be hundreds of dollars on a complete stranger.”

"If it makes you feel any better, I’ll tell them to save their receipts.” After getting confirmation from the CEO she sent a message to the group text chain. As she suspected everyone immediately declined. It took a few minutes but she was eventually able to get them all to agree to hand over all their receipts for the shopping trip.

“Everything okay?” Lena asked while switching lanes.

“Yes why?” Kara replied.

“You were frowning at your phone,” Lena explain.

“Oh that. I wasn’t frowning, my family calls it crinkle,” she answered with a smile. “Whenever I’m concentrating or upset I brows crinkle together. In this case I was concentrating on convincing them that you weren’t insulting them by asking for receipts.”

“Damn,” Lena said with a sigh. “It never dawned on me that they may be insulted. Some impression I’ve made so far.”

“Oh no Ms. Luthor it’s fine,” Kara said reaching out a hand to touch Lena’s arm. “I explained your concerns and I promise they’re not insulted.” 

“Thank you,” Lena replied holding her breath at the touch. “And it’s Lena. If you and your family are going to be helping me this Christmas we should be on a first name basis.”

“Lena,” Kara agreed with a smile. It was nearly thirty minutes later before they made it to their destination and found a parking spot.

“This crowd is going to make shopping rather difficult,” Lena replied looking around while they made their way to across the parking lot. “How many more stops do we have to make?”

“Just this one,” Kara replied while checking her phone. “The others just got here too. They’ve found parking spaces and are heading inside.”  
“One? For all the things on your list?” Lena ask skeptically. “Are you certain?”

“Trust me,” Kara smiled. “Walmart literally sells everything.” 

“Do people usually dress like this?” Lena asked while staring at a man wearing what she would have sworn was a woman’s dressing gown with a pair of combat boots and a onesie.

“Yeah. Some Walmart shoppers tend not to put too much consideration into their attire,” Kara replied with a smile. “Trust me you get used to it.”

Lena was pretty sure that if the blonde kept smiling at her like that she could pretty much ask her to sign over her company and she would do it without hesitation. She was grateful when the pinging of her cell phone saved her from saying or doing something stupid that she would never recover from.

“Oh Ms. Tessmacher is here with Mikayla. She said they were by the food court. Do you have any idea where that is?” she asked turning to Kara.

"Yeah it’s this way,” Kara replied impulsively grabbing her hand to lead her through the holiday crowd. Five minutes later Kara was still holding her hand and Lena pretended not to notice even though she was certain that every pulse point she possessed had suddenly relocated to her left hand.

“There they are,” Lena said trying not to feel bereft when Kara released her hand to enfold the little girl in a hug.

“Hi Mikayla,” Kara said smoothing her hair with a smile. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Thank you for all you help Ms. Tessmacher,” Lena told Eve.

“I was happy to help,” Eve answered not talking her eyes from the blonde currently kneeling on the ground to be at eye level with the little girl. Though Mikayla still hadn’t uttered a word, her entire body seemed to relax for the first time in the two hours that she’d known her. Whoever this new blonde was Mikayla knew and trusted her. And based on the look her employer was currently giving the pair she had a strong feeling that the both blondes were about to become a permanent fixture in the CEO’s life.

“Oh Kara, this is Eve Tessmacher. She was kind enough to babysit Mikayla for me,” Lena said by way of introduction when Kara stood and retained a hold on Mikayla’s hand. “Ms. Tessmacher, this is Kara Danvers.”

“Thank you for all your help Ms. Tessmacher,” Kara replied shaking Eve’s hand. “We really appreciate your help.”

“Eve, please. And it’s no problem, like I said I was happy to help.” She bent down to Mikayla’s level. It was very nice to meet you Mikayla and I hope you have a happy Christmas.” She was rewarded with a tiny smile from the little girl currently pressed into the blonde’s side. She stood in time to see the look of love Kara was giving Mikayla while she buried her fingers in her curls. She was also in time to see the look of awe and lobbing on the young CEO’s face while she gazed at the pair.

“Enjoy you holidays,” Lena said while they prepared to leave.

This should be interesting Eve thought as she walked away. She wondered which of the two would be the first to say something to the other. She hadn’t missed the way the blonde was sneaking glances at her boss as if she hung the moon. Whoever broke first Eve had to admit that they made a striking family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that I'm going to bed. If I have the time tomorrow I'll post another chapter after work.


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay so just to be sure,” Lena began as they made their way onto the store, “what exactly are we getting? I need to make a list so that we don’t forget anything. Also we’ll be better able to strategize if I know exactly what we’re looking for and where to find it. That way we optimize our time.”

“Are you always this organized and focused?” Kara asked lightly swinging Mikayla’s hand.

“Of course,” Lena replied aghast opening the note section on her mobile. “Disorganization and lack of focus are fruits of an idle mind. Idle minds lead to idle hands which can lead to poor decisions and before you know it you’ve disgraced yourself and by extension your family.”

“Whoa,” Kara said stopping in her tracks staring at the young CEO. “Who told you that?”

“My mother,” Lena replied looking up. It was while looking at the horror on the blonde’s face that she quietly chastised herself. She sometimes forgot that she did not have a “normal” upbringing and things that seem routine to her came off as strange to other people. “I’m assuming that you don’t share her philosophy.”

Kara quietly watched as the young woman in front of her stared at the ground her ears tinged red and stuffed her cell phone back into her jacket pocket.

“Well,” she began choosing her word carefully, “while I understand your mother’s point to an extent, when it comes to children they sometimes need moments of idleness in order to spark creativity and by extension ingenuity.” Lena thought about the blonde’s words for a moment before nodding her head. Maybe if Lilian had allowed her and Lex a few moments to just be he would not have developed the obsessive personality he did. Maybe he would not have made the choices he had and he would be the one running the company now. If that were the case she would have been free to pursue things she enjoyed rather than being stuck in meetings every day.

“Okay how do you want to go about this?”

“Well, the main things that we need to get today are bedroom furniture. We also need bathroom accessories such as kid friendly towels, some bath toys, no tears shampoo and other toiletries, probably a few toys and books and a few pieces of clothing and possible shoes,” Kara ticked off. “I’d say let’s start with furniture first and then work our way towards the smaller pieces.”

“Lead the way,” Lena replied trying to go with the flow. An hour later they had finally placed an ordered for a bedroom set for the little girl. Who knew choosing five pieces of furniture for a small child would take so much time. While Kara was speaking with the sales representative about delivery Lena noticed that a bookshelf in mahogany finish seemed to have caught Mikayla’s eye. The young child stood off to the side running her hands over the smooth finish while ensuring that Kara was always within sight.

“Would you like to have this in your new room?” Lena asked crouching much as she’d seen Kara do when addressing the child. Mikayla tilted her head to the side almost as if weighing her options before giving a slight nod. She gently took her hand and led her back to Kara and the sale rep to add the bookshelf to their list of purchases. They were just in time to catch the tail-end of the conversation taking place. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes,” Kara replied with a sigh. “The set we choose is currently out of stuck. They can put in an order to the warehouse but with Christmas fast approaching delivery may not be until the new year. We could opt to take the display but that also won’t be available for another week or so.”

“Okay, what would you like to do?” Lena had always found that in areas that she was unsure deferring to the expert on the topic was always the best choice, in this case Kara was the expert.

“I say let them put in the order to the warehouse. We don’t want to chance having the display delivered only to find a damage or flaw. That would just be a bigger hassle to return and reorder,” Kara explained.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Lena nodded to the rep. “We’d also like to add that bookshelf for the earliest delivery.”

“That would not be before tomorrow afternoon,” the sales rep. replied after looking up the model number.

“That’s fine,” Lena answered producing her credit card. They completed their transaction before heading towards the kids’ aisle. Fifteen minutes later Kara was shaking her head at the CEO’s antics as she seemed to believe that Mikayla positively NEEDED everything she passed. After the first five minutes she’d thrown up her hands and stopped trying to convince Lena that Mikayla really did not need floaties and a swim googles in the dead of winter. As they watched the brunette dart from rack to rack she was almost certain that she had heard Mikayla giggle.

“Watch out kid,” she whispered to the little girl, “but I’m pretty sure she’s about to go in shock when she realizes there’s an entire other half of the clothing department she’s not seen yet.” Forty-five minutes later Mikayla was the proud owner of over six trolleys of what Kara could only describe as stuff. At this point she was forced to call the others to the front of the store in order for them to assist with transporting it all.

“Is there anything left in the store?” Winn asked blinking at the mountain of shopping bags present.

“Yeah, a very happy manager,” Kara replied with a grin at Lena.

“I may have gone a bit overboard, but she needed it,” Lena defended while turning a bright shade of pink.

“May?” Maggie asked eyes wide.

“A bit?” Alex said simultaneously trying to figure out how exactly they were going to transport everything and whether they had the room. “I’m pretty sure you just singlehandedly paid the entire staff bonus.” As impossible as Kara thought it was Lena turned an even deeper shade of red while the others roared with laughter.

“Alright guys lay of and help split everything up and get them to the cars so we can come back and get the tree,” Kara replied saving the CEO from more teasing. They busied themselves transporting everything to the cars. Luckily they had just enough room to fit the three trolleys’ worth of goods into Lena’s car. She only hoped that the others were as lucky. Fifteen minutes later they found themselves in a surprisingly busy Christmas tree lot.

“This place is busier than I remember,” Alex muttered. As a member of law enforcement the scene before them was what her nightmares are made of; too many people in too small a place. This was the ideal place for a small child to go missing she thought looking at the little girl who could pass for Kara’s double. If anything were to happen to that little girl she wasn’t sure her sister would recover. Kara, like Alex was uneasy about bringing Mikayla into such a large crowd. She immediately stooped to the child’s level to get her attention.

“Do you see that goofy guy over there in the reindeer sweater?” She pointed towards Winn whose eyes were almost as wide as Mikayla’s. “Would it be okay for him to put you on his shoulders? I’ll be right beside you the entire time.” It only took Mikayla a few seconds to give her consent.

“Hey Winn!” Alex called having her sister’s question. Once they had his attention she waved him over. “Can you give Mikayla a ride on your shoulders?”

“Sure,” he answered smiling down at Mikayla. He leaned forward a mock whispered, “I’ll bet we’ll find a tree before everyone else what do you say?” he gently lifted her to his shoulders ensuring to keep a hold of her left foot with his hand. He hadn’t realized how tiny she really was until his hand enveloped her entire leg. He felt her tiny hand that held her stuffed dog grab on to his sweater while Kara reached up and held her other hand. It was another hour later before they had the perfect tree strapped to the top of Kara’s car. It was indeed found by Winn and Mikayla.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost 18:30 when Kara followed Lena into the lobby of her apartment building. Following closely behind her were the others laden with shopping bags. Peaking around the multitude of bags she carried Alex looked up to ask how much further she had to carry the ungainly burden when she suddenly stopped short in shock. Winn having not realized that she had stopped ran into her back with a soft oomf.

“What the?” he began before his jaw joined his siblings on the floor. The lobby and surrounding area though understated in its decoration all but screamed money. He was pretty certain it would take his entire month’s salary to purchase even one of the tiles he was currently standing on. Lena was almost at the elevators before she realized she was alone. She turned around and notice that her companions had all stopped at the entrance to the lobby and were staring.

“Is something wrong?” she asked looking around.

“This place,” Kara begun, “it’s”

“Wow,” Alex finished.

“Oh,” Lena said looking around with fresh eyes. “I guess it is pretty nice.”

“Nice?!?” Maggie exclaimed as they boarded the elevator. “This is what you call nice? You could fit my entire apartment in the lobby. Twice!”

“How rich are you?” Jess breathed in awe.

“I get by,” Lena replied watching as the digital display indicated each floor they passed.

“Get by? You own an apartment in a building that I’m pretty sure I’d need a background check just to walk by,” Jess squeaked.

“I don’t actually own an apartment here,” Lena said as the doors opened smoothly. They stepped out onto the plushest grey carpet that money could buy. The top floor of the building wasn’t a row of apartments like the previous floors. This floor in fact consisted of only one apartment; Lena’s.

“What do you mean you don’t own the apartment?” Alex asked before Lena could enter her security code to open her front door. “Is it owned by L-Corp?”

“No,” Lena replied.

“Just spit it out,” Maggie advised. “Danvers is like a dog with a bone when she wants a question answered. Just save yourself the aggravation.”

“I don’t own the apartment,” Lena sighed looking at no-one in particular. “I own the building.”

“You own the building?” Alex asked dumbstruck. “You know what never mind. Don’t answer that. God I can feel a headache coming.” Maggie snickered at Alex’s distress while Lena showed them inside. The apartment boasted massive glass doors that allowed an unrestricted view of the city and its inhabitants. If the night was clear enough you could even see the stars above all the city lights. It had high ceilings and wide open spaces. The kitchen was professionally outfitted with all stainless steel appliances that most professional chefs would die to have. Maggie and Winn immediately headed for the kitchen to pack away the food they have bought earlier.

“That kitchen is amazing,” Maggie said after packing out the food. “I can only imagine the gourmet meals you make there.”

“I don’t actually cook,” Lena replied distractedly picking up a key card from the coffee table before standing.

“What?” Maggie croaked. “You own that masterpiece of a kitchen and you don’t cook?”

“I know how but with my living alone cooking an entire gourmet meal seems like such a waste,” Lena replied with a shrug. Hearing this the police detective looked as if she was about to cry. “If you like you can come by and use it sometime.”

“I keep warning you about these promises,” Alex sighed at Maggie’s squeal of delight. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to end up with Winn and Maggie camped out in your living room. Come on guys we still have more bags and the tree to bring up.”

“Oh here,” Lena says handing Alex the key card she had picked up. “You’ll needed it to access this floor once you enter the elevator. It’ll also allow you to bypass having to speak with security.”

“We didn’t have it earlier,” Alex pointed out turning the card over in her hand.

“We didn’t need it earlier. My biometrics are programmed into the elevator,” Lena shrugged.

“Don’t say anything else,” Alex replied pinching the bridge of her nose. “Kara you stay here with Lena and Mikayla, everyone else let’s go.”

“You can ask the doorman for help with the tree,” Lena supplied.

“Will do,” Alex called over her shoulder. Jess closed the door behind her leaving Lena alone with Kara and Mikayla.

“So what do you think?” she asked nervously. She had only just realized that Kara had not spoken since they entered the lobby.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara answered softly not meeting Lena’s eyes.

“But?” Lena prompted.

“But,” Kara sighed, “don’t you ever get lonely?”

“What?” Lena asked shocked. Most people were overly impressed by her home. Many envied her and often expressed a desire to trade places. No-one had ever stopped to wonder how she viewed it. No-one that is before Kara.

“It just seems lonely to me. It’s beautiful but it doesn’t feel like a home,” Kara shrugged. “All this empty space must echo at night and be lonely sometimes.”

“It is,” Lena sighed. “I guess I’ve just gotten used to it. I’ve never really viewed it as home before. It’s more a place I keep my clothes and sometimes sleep. I couldn’t tell you the number of nights I’ve fallen asleep at my desk at work. It’s gotten to be so bad I’ve started keeping a change of clothes at work for such occasions. If need be I grab a shower in my office’s bathroom.”

“How old are you?” Kara inquires.

“23.”

“Is that really how you want to spend your life?” she asks shocked at the brunette’s age. To accomplish so much so young was beyond amazing.

“Not really no,” Lena sighed. “But it’s not like I have much of a choice.”

“It’s your life,” Kara replied confused.

“Yes, but my choices affect L-Corp and by extension L-Corp’s employees. Can’t do anything that may affect their lives,” Lena shrugged.

“True,” Kara replied softly. “But you also can’t live your life for other people. If you do that you’ll never enjoy your life. Quite frankly you’ll end up resenting it. Lena was quiet for so long Kara was sure she had overstepped. She was just about to apologize when Lena finally spoken.

“I know you’re right. I just have to find a balance between what’s best for the company and what makes me happy. It’s partially why I changed the company’s direction. I’m more focusing on products that will save and enrich lives rather than those that would help to destroy it. It hasn’t been announced yet, but as of the coming year L-Corp will no longer be in the production of weapons of any kind. We’ll also be launching a new portion of our charity arm geared towards helping underprivileged youth who are interested in science research and technology get into and complete college.”

“Wow Lena that’s amazing!” Kara exclaimed. “Do you know how many lives you’ll change?”

“It’s my hope that hopefully those lives will go on to change other lives,” Lena responds encouraged by Kara’s enthusiasm. “Kind of like a ripple effect.”

“Is that why you’re helping Mikayla?” Kara asked watching as the little girl slowly explored her new surroundings.

“Yes and no,” Lena replied. “She reminds me of me in a way.”

“How so?” Kara asked.

“My mother was a single-parent so after she died when I was four I got adopted by the Luthors. Three months later I got shipped to boarding school in Ireland. After that I only came home for summer holidays. Lillian didn’t believe Christmas break was long enough to warrant my flying home so I spent Christmases on campus,” Lena recounted with a shrug. “If I can keep Mikayla from feeling unwanted like I did then I have to try.”

“I was twelve,” Kara replied staring out the window. She figured one dose of honesty deserved another. “I was staying at a friend’s house while my younger cousin Kal-el stayed with his mom’s parents. Our parents where having their monthly adults only date night. They were coming home when they got hit by a drunk driver. Kal got adopted by his grandparents and I ended up in foster care. Thankfully I was only there for a few weeks before Jeremiah and Eliza became my foster parents. If it wasn’t for them and Alex, I don’t think I would have survived the first few months. When I started school Alex walked me to class every morning and sat with me until classes started. She also ate lunch with me every day, even though she was two grades above me. It drove her friends insane for the first few weeks but Alex didn’t care.”

“She sounds amazing.” Lena said softly.

“Yeah, everyone in the world deserves an Alex Danvers,” Kara replied with a teary grin. “She was the one who asked me a year later if I wanted to be adopted. Few months after my adoption was finalized Jeremiah died. He just went to bed one night and never woke up, doctors said he had a heart attack. After that it was just me, Alex and Eliza. A few years later Winn joined us and we adopted him. We’ve gotten each other through some pretty tough times over the year.”

“You’re really lucky,” Lena smiled sadly. “With us both being in separate boarding schools Lex and I didn’t have the relationship you guys have.”

“That’s why I got into social work,” Kara replied turning to her. “I figured if I can get children into good homes they stand a better chance when they grow up.”

“What about your cousin? Do you see him often?” Lena asked.

“I don’t get to see him as often as I’d like. His grandparents moved across the country when he was nine,” Kara explained. “He’s thirteen now and every time I see him he looks so muchmore like my dad and my uncle. I’m missing him growing up but my job doesn’t really have a slow season. We’re already understaffed as it is. Hopefully I’ll get to see him this summer though.”

Before Lena could comment the front door opened and allowing the others to enter. As a group they began the process of separating Mikayla’s new clothes and the decorations. They agreed to place the shopping bags in the walk-in closet of the guest bedroom that Mikayla now occupied to be packed away later. They were halfway finished sorting the decorations when they realized that they would need more decorations, A LOT more decorations.

“I really don’t want to face that place again,” Lena groaned. “I think I have a problem; I can’t seem to stop myself from buying things as I’m walking around. I almost bought an air conditioner unit earlier and my building has central air so I don’t need it. I can’t go back.”

“Mightier than you have fallen in Walmart,” Maggie quipped while the others roared with laughter.

“You won’t have to go back,” Winn volunteered. “I have extra decorations at home I can go get them.”

“I think you underestimate the volume of decorations we’ll need,” Lena snorted.

“I think you underestimate the volume of decorations Winn has,” Alex replied. “Take Kara’s car and go get them Winn.”

“Hey bunny! Let’s go,” Winn snapped at Jess.

“If your brother doesn’t come back don’t report him missing,” Jess replied.

“Alex won’t let you hurt me,” Winn scoffed.

“You pick a fight and you’re on your own,” Alex fired back. “Don’t let your mouth write a cheque your ass can’t cash.”

“Oh no,” Winn groaned seeing Jess’ evil smirk. 

“Do NOT bring any confetti Winn,” Alex warned.

“Come on Alex have some fun,” Win wheedled. 

“No confetti and no fake snow Winn!” Alex glared.

“Alexxxxxx,” Winn whined.

“Do not let me call mom Winn. If I see even a piece of confetti I’m calling her.”

“Can you guys order food?” Jess called over her shoulder while shoving Winn out the door.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Lena exclaimed. “I dragged you all out of your home and didn’t even think to feed you. What would you prefer? Indian? Chinese? Something gourmet?”

“Pizza and potstickers,” Kara replied practically drooling.

“Are you sure? You can really order anything you want,” Lena replied skeptically.

“Trust me, what she wants is pizza and potstickers,” Alex said with a shake of her head. “Just order something vegetarian for Maggie.” Lena placed the order while the other began decorating her apartment. Content to watch them work Mikayla retreated to the sofa and began flipping through one of the books Lena bought for her earlier.

An hour later they received two calls from the lobby; one from the doorman advising of their food delivery and one from Winn requesting help bringing the decorations up. Lena was left speechless at the volume of decorations coming though her door.

“You didn’t have to bring all your decorations,” she told him.

“Oh he didn’t,” Kara replied without looking up. “Pretty sure that’s not even half of it. As a matter of fact, please don’t give any of it back.”

“Not even half? Are you serious?” Lena asked incredulous.

“Yes,” the four other women answered simultaneously. They spent the next hour eating and decorating the apartment before calling it quits at just after 10PM when Mikayla began yawning continuously. They made plans to get together early the next day and begin working on the tree itself. They were shrugging into their coats when Mikayla realized that Kara was leaving and latched onto her legs and refused to let go. Each time Kara made to leave the little girl would shake her head vigorously and hold on tighter burying her face into Kara’s stomach.

“You can stay in the guest room with her,” Lena offered after the little girl began shaking like a leaf. “It has a queen sized bed currently. This is her first night in a strange house after being moved for the second time in as many days. I can understand her being scared.” Kara was torn between wanting to stay and the need to return to the comfort of her apartment. It had been an emotionally charged day from start to finish and she sensed that like Mikayla she was on the verge of an emotional collapse.

“It’s okay Kar,” Alex told her sister softly. Kara herself looked on the verge of tears not knowing how to remedy the situation. “You stay here and we’ll bring you clothes and anything else you may need tomorrow okay?”

“Okay,” Kara replied and was relieved to feel Mikayla relax.

“I’m sure I can find whatever you need to sleep in and I should have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom,” Lena supplied.

“It’s settled then. We’ll see you tomorrow Kar,” Alex stated hugging her sister. She knelt down beside Mikayla and ruffled her hair. “It was nice to meet you rugrat. Take care of them for me will ya? It was nice meeting you as well Lena.”

“Same here,” Lena replied. Alex stood back while first Winn and then hugged Kara before bending to speak with Mikayla and bidding Lena good night.

“I’ll see you in the morning Little Danvers,” Maggie said hugging Kara. She knelt beside Mikayla and tapped her nose. “You be good, no late night partying okay? See ya Lena.” As they headed towards the door Alex looked over her shoulder and for the first time was struck by just how much Mikayla looked like a combination of Kara and Lena. 

“What do you say we head to bed?” Kara picked up Mikayla after she yawned yet again. The little girl rested her head on her shoulder and was almost instantly asleep. 

Lena led the way to the guest bedroom. She quickly disappeared to her own room before returning with a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants for Kara to sleep in.

“What were you expecting?” She asked seeing Kara’s look of surprise.

“I don’t know? Silk maybe?” Kara shrugged.

“I have some but somehow I thought you’d prefer these. I can get the silk if you’d prefer,” Lena offered.

“No this is perfect,” Kara replied. “Sweet dreams Lena.”

“Sweet dreams Kara,” Lena quickly left the room before she ended up doing something that would make Kara uncomfortable and that she would later regret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on picking up the pace a little bit so that the story catches up to present time. Right now we're on December 22 story-wise so hopefully everything will be completed by the end of the year. Fingers crossed I'll get it done in the next five days.

Early the next morning Kara awoke to the distinct impression that she was not alone. Laying with her eyes closed she listened to her surroundings completely confused. Usually she could hear the traffic on the street below her but today all she heard was silence. Silence and the sound of another person breathing close by. She opened her eyes and looked around the strange bedroom wondering how she had ended up here when the previous day came flooding back. She rolled over and sure enough, snuggled into her side was a sleeping Mikayla. She smiled down at the little girl before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and climbing out of bed. She walked to the door being careful to remain quiet before slipping into the hallway.

To her right she could hear the sounds of someone puttering around the kitchen. There she found Lena making herself coffee.

“Morning,” she called from the doorway. She stood unsure whether the other woman would appreciate the intrusion.

“Good morning Kara,” Lena looked up with a smile, “I see you’re an early riser as well. Please join me.”

“Thanks,” Kara replied taking a seat at the island. “Yeah Alex was always up at the crack of dawn, even when we were children. And she subscribes to the theory that if she’s up, then everyone else should be as well. Personally though I hate early mornings. It’s just too…early for me.” Lena laughed at the complete disgust in the blonde’s voice earning herself a sheepish smile.

“Would you like some coffee?” she asked.

“Yes please,” Kara perked up. “Four sugars and milk please.”

“Do you always take your coffee like that?” Lena asked bemused.

“It’s the only way I can stomach the stuff,” Kara replied. “Alex says it’s enough to jump start a car. How do you take yours?”

“Black as can be,” Lena replied with a grin.

“Ugh!” Kara blanched. “You an Alex will get along then. She likes to drink dirty water too.” Lena was laughing at her horrified face when a wide eyed Mikayla hurried into the room.

“Good morning love,” she called to the little girl making her way over to Kara. “Would you like some juice?” The little girl nodded her head with a small smile while Kara lifted her to the stool to her right.

“Good morning little one,” Kara said with a smile.

“Would you like orange juice or apple?” Lena asked holding each in her hand. She poured the little girl a small glass of the apple juice she had indicated earning herself another small smile. She felt a tug on her heart strings at her second smile within minutes. “So what are we having for breakfast ladies?” They were still deciding when they heard a knock at the front door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Kara asked glancing at the clock. It was barely eight in the morning so she was curious as to whom would be paying the CEO a visit so early.

“No I’m not” Lena replied also glancing at the clock. “The only people who have access to this floor other than myself are security and they would use the phone system rather than come up. I also cancelled all my appointments until the new year so I have no clue who that could be.”

“Did you take back the key card from Alex last night?” Kara asked with an inkling of suspicion. There were times she swore Alex was more overprotective than Eliza.

“No I didn’t,” she replied thinking back. “Should I have?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Kara sighed. “Trust me if Alex wants into Fort Knox she’d find a way in." Sure enough when Lena opened the door there stood the eldest Danvers. The fact that she was also surrounded by the others from the night before only mildly surprised Lena. She had a feeling that protecting one of their own was a group effort. She only wondered if they thought that Kara needed protection from her because she was a stranger to them or because of her last name.

“Good morning,” Alex said evenly. “We’re sorry for dropping by so early but I assumed Kara would appreciate a change of clothes.”

“That’s fine Ms. Danvers,” Lena replied ushering them inside. “Kara and Mikayla are in the kitchen. We were just deciding on breakfast."

“Ms. Danvers? Pssh what nonsense. Call her Alex,” Maggie quipped entering. “After all we are invading your home at the crack of dawn.” Maggie flashed her signature dimpled grin at Lena while Alex rolled her eyes. She was sympathetic towards the CEO because she knew from experience how overwhelming the group she had affectionately dubbed the superfriends could be. They were a tightknit group that had been together for years so sometimes getting in felt like intruding. She had been dating Alex since January and sometimes she still felt that way so she can only imagine how someone trying to get close to Kara would feel. Kara herself was sunshine and light and never met a stranger she didn’t like. She saw the best in everyone and as a result the group was particularly overprotective of her. They allowed her to keep her sunny disposition while ensuring that anyone who would cause her pain was swiftly removed from her orbit.

“We did bring breakfast though,” Jess grinned tongue in cheek. “We figured if we didn’t Kara would eat you out of house and home.”

“I’m sure I can afford to feed two small blondes,” Lena replied drily.

“You only say that now because you’ve never really seen Kara eat,” Winn answered bringing up the rear. “She was too tired last night to eat her usual amount.”

“She ate several postickers and at least four slices of pizza last night,” Lena replied. “Surely you’re exaggerating?”

“Wanna bet?” Alex replied with an evil grin.

“I wouldn’t,” Maggie replied swatting at her girlfriend’s bum. “Behave yourself Danvers.”

“What?” Alex asked with an innocent look at the woman who simultaneously kept her sane while driving her insane. “It was just a friendly bet”  


“Friendly bet my arse,” Maggie snorted with a mock glare at Alex. “You know good and well that she would lose. A fixed bet is beneath you Alexandra.”

“Never call me Alexandra Margaret,” Alex whined. “It gives me nightmares from my childhood. I told you mom only ever called me Alexandra when I was in trouble.”

“So she only ever called you Alexandra?” Lena asked shocking the group before they burst into laughter.

“Looks like she's got your number,” Jess quipped.

“You be quiet before I skin you,” Alex growled causing the group to dissolve into further giggles. “Where do you want this?” Figuring she had pushed her luck enough Lena indicated they should get set up in the living room while she got Kara and Mikayla.

“We already have plates, cups, juice and coffee so don’t bother with that,” Winn called to her retreating back.

“Your friends are here and they bought breakfast," she told Kara upon entering the kitchen.

“Really?” Kara squealed heading for the living room. Lena could hear more squealing from the blonde as she greeted her companions as if she had not seen them in weeks rather than the night before. Lena shook her head with a smile before turning back to the little girl looking up at her.

“What do you say we go join them before there’s nothing left for us?” she asked Mikayla. “What do you say kid?” She waited patiently as the little girl made her decision. Mikayla knitted her brow in thought before picking up Mr. Scruffy and lifting her arms to be helped down. Lena picked her up and enjoyed a small cuddle before attempting to put her down. She was pleased when the little refused by wrapping her legs around her waist and her tiny arm snaked around her neck and held on tight. She gave the little girl a small squeeze before heading towards the living room with her in her arms. There was a chorus of “Hi Mikayla” upon their entering. Kara looked up and noticed the two and immediately a smile split her face. She was happy to see the two beginning to form a bond after such a short time.

“Come sit by me Mikayla,” Winn called. Lena tilted her head back to catch the little girl’s eye.

“The choice is your Mikayla,” she told the child softly. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay.” The little girl stared at her for a short while. Whatever she found in Lena’s expression caused her to relax and nod her consent. When Lena placed her feet on the ground she slowly walked over to Winn before sitting picnic style. They all shook their heads and grinned upon hearing Winn begin to sing “Hey Mickie you so fine” while tickling the little girl. After a few seconds all the adults fell completely silent and stared at the pair upon hearing Mikayla giggling and squealing. Kara slowly walked over to Lena with tears in her eyes and held her hand tightly watching the scene before them. Everyone quickly made themselves busy distributing food so as not to make the little girl feel awkward upon finding herself the centre of attention. Alex however noticed that her sister seemed reluctant to release the CEO’s hand. She sighed to herself and prayed that she wouldn’t end up having to step in. Apart from the whole investigating Kara incident and having more money than God she was genuinely starting to like the other woman. As much as she liked her however she would not hesitate to make her pay if she hurt either her sister or the little girl who was slowly capturing all their hearts.

“You worry too much Danvers," Maggie said kissing her cheek. “Kara is a big girl and can take care of herself.”

“What makes you think I was worrying about Kara?” Alex asked blushing at being so easily read. As a FBI agent she prided herself on keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself at all times. Having Maggie seemingly read her mind was a bit disconcerting.

“Because I know you Danvers,” Maggie replied with a grin. “The only people you get torn up over are Kara and Winn. Plus, you were staring at them. And even a blind person can see that Kara seems to have developed a crush on our resident CEO. Did you know she was interested in women?”

“No, she’s always dated men before,” Alex shrugged. “But after this year honestly nothing would surprise me. Mom will be in for one hell of a shock tomorrow though. Or maybe not. She didn’t seem surprised when I came out to her.”

“Are you trying to say gay is contagious?” Maggie grinned. “Did I infect the superfriends?”

“Yeah kind of like a virus,” Alex replied with a grin.

“Watch yourself Danvers,” Maggie quipped back tossing a napkin at her head. “May you should start taking antibiotics to avoid further infection.”

“Nah I’m good,” Alex grinned. “Besides I’m certain at least two members of the group aren’t gay.” She was staring at Winn as he teased Jess mercilessly while Mikayla looked on wide eyed.

“Those two?” Maggie asked looking in the same direction. “I don’t know, they always seemed more like brother and sister to me. Alex shrugged and continued preparing her plate of breakfast.

Across the room Lena stood observing the group feeling slightly bereft after Kara released her hand.

“Can I ask a question?” she asked Kara and waited for her nod. “Why exactly does Detective Sawyer call your sister Danvers? Aren’t they dating?”

“Well Maggie,” Kara answered placing an emphasis on using the detectives first name, “met Alex earlier this year when a case they were working overlapped. Alex came in and in true FBI fashion wanted to take over the case. They butted heads a lot but eventually cracked the case by working together. It was while working the case the Alex realized that she was gay. They’ve been together ever since but Maggie still calls her Danvers just to needle her. At least that’s how it started, now I think they’re both just used to it.”

“Wait, so she only started dating women this year?” Lena asked confused.

“Yeah. Her last date before Maggie was Max Lord about two years ago. After that she just kind of stopped dating. At first she said it was because she was busy with work. It wasn’t until she started dating Maggie that she realized she’s stopped dating because she wasn’t interested in any of the guys who were interested in her. Quite frankly she wasn’t interested in any men,” Kara shrugged. The group spent the rest of the day decorating the gigantic Christmas tree sitting in her living room. At around noon there was an interruption from security calling from the lobby advising of a delivery. After receiving Lena’s permission to escort them up they all watched while the deliverymen from Walmart brought in the bookshelf Lena had ordered the day before.

They had removed all the pieces whileJess and Alex were arguing about the best way to begin setting up the bookshelf. Lena waded into the chaos and begun reading the instructions.

“You do realize that’s not English right?” Maggie asked sitting beside her after noticing her frown.

“It’s in Swedish,” Lena replied frowning even harder.

“So why are you still reading it?” Maggie inquired.

“Because I speak Swedish,” Lena answered now scowling at the instructions.

“Okay so you know how to set it up then?” Maggie asked excitedly. Maybe they would be able to put this sucker together in short order after all.

“No I don’t,” Lena replied.

“Why not?” Maggie asked confused.

“Because these instructions don’t make any sense,” Lena answered tossing the instruction manual aside.

“I thought you said you spoke Swedish?” Alex asked from across the room.

“I do,” Lena replied. "The instructions just don’t make any sense.” The others roared with laughter seeing the CEO’s disgruntled expression.

“Well between the seven of us there’s six PhDs so we should be able to figure out simple Ikea instructions,” Jess quipped. “Granted four of those PhDs belong to you genius.”

In the end it took them most of the day, several calls to the store and countless messages to Ikea’s chat service before they realized that they were missing at least three key pieces and as such could not complete the construction. They ended up placing another call to the manufacturer who apologized profusely and promised to have the missing pieces delivered as soon as possible. Unfortunately however that would not be until after Christmas at the earliest.

“That was a complete waste of a day,” Lena stated after hanging up.

“Not really,” Maggie grinned. “We learnt that CEO’s with PhDs are just like us regular folks when it comes to Ikea furniture and we learnt how to cuss it at least five other languages I believe.” She laughed quietly as the CEO blushed but smiled. They stood in a companionable silence watching the group interact. They watched as Alex said something to Kara that had the younger woman blushing and shuffling her feet.

“How does she do that?” Lena asks absentmindedly.

“Who Kara?” Maggie replied.

“Yes,” Lena says turning to the detective. “One minute she seems completely confident and sure and the next she’s” she didn’t bother completing the sentence just vaguely waved in the vicinity of the Danvers sisters.

“You mean blush to the roots of her hair and seem completely unsure of herself like a teenager?” Maggie laughed. “You do realize you do the same thing right?”

“I do?” Lena asked in surprise.

“Yeah you do," the detective smiled." Well in her professional life she’s basically Supergirl. She knows the law and goes above and beyond to help the children she’s entrusted with. But for some reason that doesn’t seem to bleed into her personal life. I suspect it’s because she has these guys to protect her and so never needed to learn how to completely protect herself. So when she begins to feel vulnerable she gets shy. I’ve seen her do that twice in the months since I’ve met her; once when a guy from work asked her out and now with you.”

“ME?” Lena asked startled.

“Yeah you,” Maggie smiled softly. “something tells me you’ll be a permanent part of this group in no time.”

“I highly doubt it,” Lena shrugged. “Her sister doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Alex doesn’t like anyone who poses a threat to her family,” Maggie replied. “So don’t pose a threat to her family.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lena asked.

“Because I know what it’s like trying to become a part of this group but not being sure how to go about it,” Maggie shrugged. “Plus I care about Kara and want to see her happy. If you make her happy then you’re good in my book.” The detective walked away leaving the CEO to think about her words.

When six o’clock rolled around and everyone began to get ready to head home and finally get out of their PJs. Kara knelt in front of Mikayla.

“Do you trust me?” she asked the little girl. Upon receiving a nod, she took her hands in her own. “I need to go home tonight okay?” Mikayla immediately shook her head and stomped her foot. Lena walked over and knelt at Mikayla’s other side and ran her hand through her hair.

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” she assured the little girl.

“I have to pick up my mom from the airport tomorrow,” Kara added. “The moment I get home you guys can come over. Is that okay with you?” She held her breath and waited for what seemed like forever before the little girl slowly nodded.

“In the meantime you can keep me company,” Lena answered smiling at the little girl. She was pleased when after hugging Kara goodbye Mikayla reached up to be held by her. She remained in her arms while the others filed by bidding them goodbye.

“You should probably take this back,” Alex said handing over the key card.

“Keep it," Lena shrugged. “That way you guys can drop by whenever you want." Alex shrugged before placing a soft kiss on Mikayla’s head and following the others out. Mikayla stuck close to Lena for the rest of the night until it was time for bed. Lena was surprised at how easy and normal it was to give the little girl a bath and put her to bed. She never thought that she would be content with reading a book to someone and watching while their breathing evened out. She quietly exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so that she could hear the little girl should she call out during the night.

Three hours later Mikayla stirred and reached for Kara. For a moment she was terrified when she realized she was alone. She took several breaths trying to calm herself when she remembered that Kara had gone home. It felt a little hard to breathe but she sat quietly for a few minutes until her breathing returned to normal. Once she was breathing normally again she grabbed Mr Scruffy and climbed from her new bed. The floor was cold and made her toes curl. She padded on silent feet to her open door and walked down the hallway to the bedroom where Lena slept. Lena had told her several times before she fell asleep that if she got scared she could come to her. She took a deep breath before reaching up and turn the cold doorknob. In the bed in the middle of the room she could just make out Lena’s sleeping form. She entered the room and made her way to the other side of the bed. She stood at the edge of the bed for a few moments before climbing on top and under the covers. She scooted close to the sleeping woman and held her outstretched hand before drifting back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Lena was startled awake when a small foot was thrown across her chest and tiny toes brushed her lips. So much as an inch more and she was certain she’d have a bloody lip. She gently removed Mikayla’s foot from her chest and looked down. She felt her face split into a smile when she realized that not only had Mikayla crawled into bed with her at some point but she was turned horizontally in the bed. She laid watching the little girl sleep for a few minutes before reaching for her cell phone. While Mikayla continued to sleep Lena busied herself answering the plethora of emails that had piled up while she had been playing hooky for the past two days.

She was mildly surprised when she realized that though Ms. Tessmacher had been given the rest of the year off, the young woman had been answering emails on her behalf for the past two days. She sent her a quick thank you before answering the remaining emails that needed her direct attention. She also made a mental note to give the young woman a generous end of year bonus for her dedication. It was two hours later when she looked up and realized that Mikayla was awake and staring at her quietly.

“Good morning little one,” she said quietly putting aside her cell phone. “Would you like some cereal for breakfast?” The little girl nodded before crawling into her lap and resting her head on her chest and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Lena savoured the warmth of the little body pressed to her and inhaled her little girl scent. They sat like that for a good fifteen minutes before Lena reluctantly decided to get up. She may not know much about children but she was pretty certain that she should feed the little girl. She led her to the bathroom where she assisted her with brushing her teeth before brushing her own. They then walked hand in hand to the kitchen where they each had a bowl of cereal in silence. She reminded herself to thank Winn for ensuring that her kitchen now possessed child appropriate cereal. The man really did think of everything.

They spent the rest of the morning watching TV and quietly reading. It was almost 10AM when she received a text message form Kara advising that they had just picked up her mother from the airport and that they were free to come over. She relayed the message to Mikayla and they spent the next hour getting ready to leave. When she received notification from the lobby that her car was out front she grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard and led the little girl out the door. She nervously waited outside Kara’s apartment forty-five minutes later for the door to open. She was mildly taken back when the door was opened by an older blonde woman. She almost double checked to ensure she had the correct apartment before remembering that the Danvers matriarch was in residence.

“You must be Lena and Mikayla,” the woman smiled. Mikayla quickly hid behind Lena’s back and she found herself wishing she could do the same. If this woman did not approve of her not only would that affect her interactions with Kara but the group on a whole. Lena was nervous as her track record with mothers was not the best due to her strained relationship with Lilian.  
“Lena Luthor,” she stuttered. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Danvers. And this is Mikayla.”

“Eliza please,” the woman waved away the formality. “Please come inside.” She stepped back and allowed them to pass her noticing how the little girl clung to the back of the brunette’s coat. She also noticed that both newcomers seemed to be searching for something. Both their faces lit up when Kara came into view and Eliza could not help but notice that both seemed to relax a fraction. That’s two out of three Eliza thought with a smile and a shake of her head. Eliza was petite in height much like Alex hour her colouring more closely matched Kara than her biological daughter. He blonde hair was lightly streaked with gray and was worn loosely down her back unless she was in her lab working. She was simply dressed in a loose fitting sweater and leggings while socks covered her feet. Regardless of what her children thought she found National City to be cold most of the time which was why once Winn had begun college she had returned to the family home in Midvale.

“So what is it you do for a living?” she asked the young woman standing uncomfortably in front of her. She of course knew of the Luthor family and could only imagine that growing up under those circumstances could not have been easy. From what she had gathered from her eldest she also surmised that the young woman was not always comfortable with interactions with strangers and so she made it her mission to put her at ease.

“I’m the CEO of a company that is in several fields including science and technology,” the young woman replied quietly.

“Lena!” Kara called noticing the new additions. Eliza did not miss the fact that her eyes also lit up upon noticing the brunette. “Come into the kitchen we’re trying to decide what we’re making for Christmas dinner.”

“Don’t you mean we’re deciding what Maggie and mom are making ?” Alex drawled. “Hi Lena, hey Mikayla.” The trio slowly headed into the kitchen and were enthusiastically greeted by the other occupants. Lena was only mildly surprised when after hugging Kara, Mikayla immediately made a beeline for Winn who had motioned her over. The most surprising aspect of it all was that the child did so without first seeking assurance from either her or Kara. That was the first time she had made a decision without either of their prompting in the last two days.

“Only two of you are cooking?” Lena asked the room at large.

“Only two of us are allowed to cook,” Alex corrected. “Mom doesn’t trust the rest of us not to spoil her Christmas feast.”

“With good reason,” Eliza replied. “Need I remind you of the many reasons you four are not allowed in the kitchen for a major meal?”

“This ought to be good,” Maggie grinned poking Alex in the side. “What did they do?”

“Which time?” Eliza deadpanned.

“There’s was more than one?” Lena asked surprised.

“Well,” Eliza began pretending to think back with a soft smile. “There was the time Alex tried making scrambled eggs and somehow managed to set the kitchen curtains on fire.”

“I still maintain that the wind blew the curtains unto the burner,” Alex replied indignant while the others laughed.

“Then there was the time she tried cooking the turkey in the microwave while the rest of the family was out for a walk that she refused to come on. We later found out why when the fire trucks turned up,” Eliza laughed along with the others.

“So really Alex is banned from the kitchen?” Lena grinned never imagining that the self-assured woman sitting in front of her couldn’t conquer any task she set her mind to.

“Not quite,” Eliza replied noticing that both her other children suddenly found the floor and ceiling more interesting. After all they were fully aware that their past actions were about to be brought to light. “One year Kara decided that she was old enough to make the macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes for Christmas dinner. Unlike Alex she managed to avoid a visit from the fire department but the everyone, extended family and all, ended up at the local ER with food poisoning.”

“That was the year we lost Jeremiah and I wanted to do something special that everyone would remember,” Kara replied with a soft smile thinking back. 

“Mission accomplished,” Alex replied with a grin. “Not quite the way you had hoped but you can guarantee that we all remember your attempts in the kitchen.”  


“What did Winn do?” Jess asked gasping with laughter.

“Well he tried his hand at mashed potatoes a few years later. Everyone was sceptical remembering Kara’s turn but they were willing to give him a chance,” Eliza began with a grin. “Now what we did not know was that he had tinkered with the mixer. Let’s just say the fire department visited then too.”

“Let’s not forget that Jess also managed to set the Kitchen on fire too,” Alex said when the redhead toppled over from laughing at her and her siblings’ expense.

“Oh yeah,” Kara replied. “Wasn’t she boiling water at the time.”

“I was boiling eggs I’ll have you know!” Jess replied mock indignant.

“You burnt eggs?” Lena asked in surprise. “That IS basically burning water you know.”

“These days the fire department and ER call to find out if any of them will be cooking when word gets around that they're home for any length of time,” Eliza grinned. “I’m pretty sure they breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that instead of them coming to me this year I was going to them. I got sent a thank you note for not having to come out this year.”

“Come on mom you're exaggerating,” Alex fired back.

“You set another fire last year Alex. Last year,” Eliza reminded. Once again the kitchen dissolved into laughter while Alex grumbled.

“It’s good to know that you’re not perfect,” Maggie quipped hugging Alex from behind. Eliza smiled at her eldest child’s blush and smile. She was truly happy that for the first time in a long time Alex seemed content in her own skin. Now if I can get the other two settled Eliza thought eyeing her younger daughter and son. She was almost certain that Kara was all but taken given the looks she and the young CEO were sneaking of each other. At this rate she could concentrate on getting her son settled as well as getting to know the two new additions her family seemed to have picked up.

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur for Lena. For the first time in her life she found that talking to a group of people was not only easy but enjoyable. Not only did the group not want anything from her, they seemed to be going out of their way to put her at ease and make her feel included. At first she found it all a bit disconcerting but after a few hours she almost craved the feeling of camaraderie. She also noticed that all the adults to the time to include Mikayla in their discussions and activities, treating the fact that she never spoke as completely normal and inconsequential. As the day progressed the little girl relaxed more and more often leaning on the leg of whatever adult currently held her attention. She hoped that the more comfortable the little girl got the more inclined she would be to speak.

When the little girl crawled into Kara’s lap and went to sleep midway through the afternoon all the adults automatically lowered their voices so as not to disturb her. Eliza noticed that not only did Kara seem content to just hold the child, but Lena gazed at the pair as if the sun rose and set with them.

The girls are going to be just fine Jeremiah, she thought holding on to the necklace he gave her all those years ago. We miss you every day but we’re doing just fine.


	14. I did A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas. And boy will it be one for the history books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what I'm about to do. Or rather what I have done since the chapter is already written. Soz!!!!!

Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful. For the first time that he could remember, Winn was the first one awake. As he laid for a moment allowing the sense of happiness and family to wash over him, he remembered times like these fondly. He’d never been much of an outdoors person but Alex and Kara loved it. They were obsessed with all this nature so he had suffered through many a camping trip after joining the Danvers family. There had also been times when they had taken pity on him and they had “camped” in the living room. Those were some of his favourite nights, making smores using the fire place and sleeping in sleeping bags in a tent in the living room rather than in their individual beds. It had taken him a few months to realize that either Alex or Kara would suggest one of their indoor camping trips when his nightmares got the best of him and he woke up shaking or screaming. They’d never mention it but the next morning, regardless of whether it was a school night, they’d asked Eliza if they could go camping. Somehow they always fell asleep with him sandwiched between the blonde and the redhead. He never knew whether it was having them close or being so tired from laughing and being silly with them but his nightmares never dared to intrude on his sleep on one of those nights.

Now ten years later, though he no longer suffered from nightmares, just like those long ago nights he found himself at peace with Kara to his left and Alex to his right. He also had the added pleasure of having Maggie asleep curled into Alex’s side. The only person missing was Jess, who had opted to head home straight from work yesterday rather than crash at Kara’s. Unlike the rest of them she had cases to review and clients to check up on right up until Christmas day. She also wanted to get in an early morning Christmas video call with her parents who were staying at a commune in Europe while backpacking across the continent. She thought it best to do so in the privacy of her own home as the last time she had gotten to see them both had refused to wear clothes claiming that they felt closer to mother earth while in the nude. Kara herself had also gone into work for a few hours to check each of her charges whether in person or via telephone or video chat. He was thankful that he, Alex and Maggie had gotten the time off work to be with Eliza. Lena had also opted to remain in her penthouse apartment with Mikayla in order to catch up on work as well as to get in contact with her best friend from college.

“Alex?” Winn called staring at the ceiling. “Alex are you awake? I’m coming to check to see if you’re awake Alex. You guys better not be doing anything I don’t want to see. Alex?”

“God, just answer him Alex,” Kara groaned. “You know he won’t stop until you do.”

“Maybe if we ignore him he’ll go back to sleep,” Alex mumbled.

“Do you guys always wake up go chatty?” Maggie groaned.

“Only Winn,” Kara replied rolling unto her back. “And only on Christmas morning.”

“Since everyone is awake can I open my presents?” Winn asked poking Alex in the side.

“If I say yes, will you leave be alone?” she asked squinting at him. She couldn’t help but smile when he nodded his head so enthusiastically he resembled a bobble head doll. Sometimes she forgot just how young he was. She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer up hoping that he never lost his joy of life. “Sure, go ahead.” He quickly jumped up nearly tripping over his sleeping bag in his bid to get to the Christmas tree. His antics earned a chuckle from Maggie who was used to seeing her younger cousins react the same way, everyone was grown until Christmas presents were involved.

“Not so fast you,” Kara called. “We don’t open gifts until Jess, Lena and Mikayla get here.”

“But, but Alex said I could!” Winn whined crestfallen.

“Do you want me to call Eliza?” Kara mocked scowled.

“Oh come on little Danvers, have a heart,” Maggie chuckled at Winn’s dejected face. “Let him open one.” Kara rolled her eyes and made a production of thinking about it before giving in with a sigh. They really never should have let him realize how susceptible they were to his pouting. Though in all honesty there was one present she had been waiting months to give him.

“Try this one,” she told him reaching over and pulling out a bright red gift bag from the pile of presents. She sat all but vibrating with exciting while he extracted a plain white box from the bag. His face was spread in a wide grin while he lifted the lid and removed the paper obscuring the gift hidden inside. When he saw what she had handed him his jaw dropped and his face went completely white, for a few seconds she was actually worried he may pass out.

“What is it?” Maggie asked intrigued by his reaction. 

“Oh it’s a comic book,” Alex shrugged. “why did you look like you were about to pass out then? You almost gave me a heart attack Winn!”

“A comic book?!??” he spluttered at a loss for words.

“Okay, not just a comic book,” Maggie said when he looked like he was about to have a stroke.

“This is a 1938 Actions Comic #7 written by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster” Winn wheezed.

“What’s so special about that particular comic book?” Alex asked truly confused.

“This is only the second time Superman was on the cover of Actions Comics!” Winn replied indignant. “Do you know how much a near mint condition of this would set you back?”

“A couple hundred bucks?” Alex shrugged.

“Try a couple thousand,” Winn replied. “$420,000 to be exact.”

“What?” Kara squeaked.

“Are you serious?” Maggie yelped simultaneously.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Alex muttered. “How could you afford that Kara? Did you rob a bank or something?”

“No!” Kara squeaked. “I didn’t even know it was worth that much. I’ve had it in a box under my bed for the last few months.”

 

“You did what?!?!” Winn wheezed.

“How was I supposed to know it was worth that much?” Kara replied indignant.

“Where did you get it Kara?” Alex asked holding on to her patience while trying to avoid the argument her younger siblings were sure to end up in.

“Remember last year when I asked Winn to track down the man in Europe for me? In regards to the teenager who had lost his mom and dad in the house first?” 

“Patrick Montgomery?” Winn asked thinking back.

“Yeah. We found his uncle living in Italy. He and his brother had become estranged after his father disowned him for marrying Patrick’s mom. He hadn’t even known about Patrick when his brother died. Turns out Patrick’s dad was an avid collector; it was something the brothers did together. He’d continued after moving here to remain close to his brother. The uncle gave it to me as a thank you for reuniting him with Patrick. Also gave him a chance to attend his brother’s funeral.”

“That was one help of a thank you,” Maggie whistled. “Good thing Winn’s an epic nerd or we’d never know how valuable it was.”

“Thank you Kara,” Winn whispered hugging her tight. “I’m gonna go show Eliza!” He dashed for Kara’s bedroom where Eliza lay sleeping.

“Maybe give her a chance to wake up,” Alex began.

“Too late,” Maggie chuckled hearing Winn excitedly describe his gift to a groggy sounding Eliza. A few minutes later both reappeared in the bedroom doorway arm in arm.

“And this is why we wait until everyone is awake before we begin opening presents,” Eliza sighed smoothing Winn’s hair. “That way we can avoid me almost having a heart attack when someone jumps on my bed.”

“Alex said he could,” Kara immediately replied pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

“She gave it to him!” Alex answered simultaneously pointing at Kara in turn. Maggie dissolved into giggles seeing the two grown professionals resort to tattling to their mom on each other. She laughed even harder seeing her badass FBI girlfriend stick her tongue out at her younger sister. Eliza simply rolled her eyes and hugged Winn to her side.

“Okay, head to the bathroom and brush your teeth. We have guests arriving soon,” she instructed forestalling an argument.

“Me first!,” Alex immediately replied dashing towards the bathroom.

“Hey it’s my house!” Kara called out giving chase. “It’s my house I should be able to use the bathroom first. Alex!”

“Are they always like this?” Maggie asked once again laughing.

“Only at Christmas,” Eliza sighed. “Sweet boy please go and make sure they don’t kill each other.” Winn wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the side of her head before gently placing his gift on the coffee table and heading towards the bathroom.

At 9AM Jess arrived, entering the apartment without bothering to knock. By the sounds coming from inside she wasn’t sure anyone would even hear her if she did.

“Kara I’m home!” she called with a grin. She walked in and was immediately directed to the bathroom to change into her Christmas pyjamas that Eliza had made for everyone. It was made of red plaid and had her name embroidered on the back. Twenty minutes later Lena knocked on the apartment door for what felt like the umpteenth time that week. Holding Mikayla’s hand while juggling her handbag along with the small case that carried a change of clothes for her and the little girl she was happy she had had the foresight to have her gifts for the Danvers family and friends wrapped and delivered to the apartment the night before. Maggie opened the door after Lena’s third knock and greeted them with a smile.

“Merry Christmas!” she exclaimed taking Lena by surprise and pulling her into a hug. The hug was over before Lena could even react and Maggie was on her knees in front of Mikayla who voluntarily moved into the latina’s embrace. When they stepped inside Lena was greeted by a wall of noise which explained why no-one had immediately heard her knock.

“What’s going on?’ she looked to the shorter woman for an explanation.

“Head’s up,” Maggie replied with a grin.

“What?” Lena asked confused.

“It’s kind of like Charades,” Maggie answered. She shook her head seeing the brunette’s confusion hadn’t been eased in the slightest. “Never mind you’ll catch on as we go. Here give me your bags.”

“I didn’t realise there was a dress code,” Lena replied feeling a bit out of place after noticing the matching outfits.

“Here you go,” Eliza said coming from the bedroom. She handed Lena a matching set of pyjamas for not only Mikayla but also herself.

“How?” Lena asked confused.

“I am known to do a bit of sewing in my spare time,” Eliza smiled back. She pretended not to notice the CEO become choked up at the simple gesture. “Let me get Mikayla changed while you go change in the bathroom.” Mikayla seemed happy with the arrangement and skipped off holding Eliza’s hand. After getting changed they accepted hugs from the others assembled in the apartment and joined what turned out to be a rather spirited and boisterous game. Lena sat on the arm of the sofa with Mikayla between her legs occasionally giggling at the antics of the adults around her. A year ago if anyone had told Lena that she’d be spending Christmas in plaid pajamas with a group of people she’d only known for a few days with a little girl swinging on her legs, she would have recommended that they seek psychiatric help. But here she was happier that she should ever remember being grateful for small-minded men and their egos. If she hadn’t been in the courtroom to deal with their squabbling she never would have met Kara, Mikayla and Jess and she wouldn’t be here today.

Once the game had been completed they took turns opening gifts. She was touched and speechless when she realized that each of the adults had gotten her a gift. While she had gotten them something she was not expecting anything in return and once again found herself fighting tears at the small kindness. Silently Kara reached out and squeezed her hand. In a bid to avert any embarrassment she may have felt Winn began showing off his most prized gift that Kara had bought him. She was delighted to find a comic book enthusiast like herself and proudly proclaimed to owning Action Comic #1.

“Wait, you own Action Coming #1 with the first appearance of Superman?” Winn asked wide eyed. “How?”

“It went on sale from a private collector a few years ago. I was lucky to get a copy,” Lena replied.

“Wait, if number seven is worth over $400,000 how much is number one worth?” Maggie inquired. “A cool million?”

“Try over four of them,” Winn replied rendering them speechless.

“Let me get this straight, you spent over $4,000,0000 on a comic book?” Alex turned to Lena. After receiving a slight nod, she threw her hands up in surrender. “Anyone ever tell you that you have more money than sense?”

“Not recently,” Lena smirked. “And definitely not to my face.” The others laughed while Alex prayed for deliverance from nerds with too much money. Shortly afterwards Eliza and Maggie left them to a game of twister while they began cooking dinner. Two hours later Eliza came back to the room to ask Kara for the ginger that she had reminded her multiple times to get before she arrived.

“I forgot,” Kara mumbled embarrassed.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do now young lady?” Eliza asked.

“I can go get it,” Kara jumped up. “There’s a corner store a few blocks over that’s still opened that should have it.”

“If you don’t get it I can’t make Grandma Danvers’ gingersnap cookies,” Eliza warned.

“You’d better get it,” Alex called as Kara shrugged into her coat.

“When did it start raining?” Winn asked looking out the window. “Kara you’re going to need an umbrella looks pretty nasty out there.”

“Got one,” Kara called grabbing it from the closet and stomping into her boots.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Lena asked.

“No it’s fine. Doesn’t make any sense for both of us to be miserable,” Kara replied. “Stay here dry with Mikayla. I should be back in fifteen minutes, thirty tops.” Lena watched as the blonde rushed out the door barely stopping to close her apartment door with a smile. Apparently Grandma Danvers’ gingersnap cookies were to die for. Forty minutes later Lena was wondering if her parting thought had been prophetic as Kara had still not returned.

“Shouldn’t Kara be back by now?” she asked Alex fretful.

“Yeah she should,” Alex replied frowning at her watch. “She’s been gone for a little while but I say give her a few more minutes before we start to worry. They both tried to engage in the conversations around them but they were becoming more and more concerned with each minute that ticked by without Kara making an appearance. Mikayla seemed to have picked up on Lena’s unease and attached herself to the CEO’s side. Twenty minutes later Eliza emerged from the kitchen once more inquiring about Kara’s whereabouts.

“She should have been back by now,” Alex replied her voice laced with concern. She reached for her cell phone and immediately dialled her sisters number. They all turned to Maggie entering from the kitchen holding up Kara’s cell phone.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked reading the tension in the room.

“Kara should’ve been back by now and she’s not,” Jess answered. “And apparently she left her cell phone here so we can’t reach her.”

“I’m heading to the store,” Alex said heading towards the door hoping that she’d run into Kara stumbling in with some story as to why she was late. The stone in the pit of her stomach though warned her that this would not be how the night ended.

“I’m coming with you,” Lena called decisively. She handed Mikayla to Winn who was unwilling to be separated from both her and Kara simultaneously until she promised that she’d be back as soon as possible. She ran to the door and grabbed her coat thankful that she had also opted for ankle boots when she was getting ready. “Let’s go.”

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the store in question dread clawing a hole into her stomach as they gazed at the sign that proclaimed that the store had closed five short minutes earlier.

“Damn it! Why didn’t I use my motorcycle!” Alex kicked the store’s security gate.

“How good is Winn at hacking” Lena asked looking over her shoulder. 

“Why?” Alex growled. Lena pointed to the blinking light of the security camera over the redhead’s shoulder. Upon seeing it she immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialled Winn. “I need you to hack into a security camera.”

“Location,” Winn asked not bothering to ask any questions.

“7th and 31st,” Lena replied after Alex had placed the phone on speaker so that they could both hear.

“Give me a few minutes to power up my PC,” Winn replied placing his cell phone on speaker so that those gathered around him could also hear while freeing up both his hands. What felt like hours later but was in fact nine minutes he came back to the line. “What am I looking for?”

“Go back to 90 minutes ago and tell us if you see Kara?” Alex answered.

“She went into the store 78 minutes ago and came back out, give me a second. She came out 27 minutes later heading towards her apartment.”

“That was 51 minutes ago,” Lena replied. “It wouldn’t take her 51 minutes to walk back. Even if it did we would’ve bumped into her at some point.”

“Wait,” Winn called. “She turned back.”

“What?” Alex exclaimed.

“She left the store but a few seconds later she came back and passed the cameras. She never went back inside though,’ Winn replied.

“So where the hell did she go?” Alex growled.

“She walked out of frame,” Winn sighed chewing his lower lip. “I can only tell you she headed north.” Lena and Alex immediately headed in that direction looking for signs of the bubbly blue eyed blonde that they had all come to depend on to be their sunshine. Six blocks later with the rain coming down in sheets they were forced to take cover without having come across any sign of Kara.

“There’s got to be an easier way to track her,” Alex muttered. “With so many cameras in this city finding one blonde woman should not be this hard!”

“That’s it!” Lena gasped grabbing Alex’s phone. “Winn can you access all the social media and ABM footage within the area at the time Kara would have walked by?”

“Not from this laptop,” Winn replied. “We could if I was using my PC at work but we’d need a warrant for that.”

“Not if you do it from L-Corp,” Lena answered.

“Can you actually do that?” Alex asked.

“Only if you don’t mind breaking a few laws,” Lena replied looking her in the eye.

“Meet us downstairs in ten minutes Winn. Maggie you too”’ Alex replied without breaking eye contact. “Bring Kara’s jacket and helmet for Lena.” They immediately began running to the back the way they had come heedless of the pouring rain. They made it back to the apartment in five minutes’ time both soaked to the bone and gasping for air.

“Put this on,” Maggie tossed a leather jacket to Lena. She was also simultaneously helping her tighten the strap of the helmet under her chin. “Let’s go.” All four climbed unto the back of the two Kawasaki Z900RS sitting in the parking garage. Twenty minutes later Lena and Alex were shivering while they unlocked the doors to her private office.

“There are towels in the bathroom to your left,” Lena told Maggie while leading Alex and Winn to her lab hidden behind a bookcase. The bank of computers gave way at a touch of her hand and had the young FBI analyst whistling in appreciation. By the time Maggie entered they had already hacked in to several persons’ social media accounts and a few ABMs and watched as Kara walked a block from the store, down an alley and out of sight. Another twenty minutes of searching yielded no further images of the blonde.

“What do we do now?” Winn asked looking around the room. The looks on their faces cracked the small ball of hope he’d been holding on to while they searched for the missing Danvers. Maggie walked to the corner of the room where Alex crouched with her head in her hands and her body shaking and wrapped her arms around her. Lena sat completely numb staring at the screen hoping that something would change or an idea would pop into her head. The same thought was running through their minds but no-one dared voice it; where was Kara?

At that very moment across town in a small ER, Kara was being wheeled in by a team of paramedics working desperately to keep her alive until they could get her to the doctors so that they could save her life. Her monogrammed pyjamas were cut from her body and discarded along with the rest of her torn and bloody clothing. No-one thought to check for her name printed on her clothing, they were too busy trying to save her life to wonder who she was. The baby she had been desperately clutching to her chest was brought in wrapped in a thermal blanket by another paramedic and rushed to another set of doctors. They too were in for a fight for his life as the hours old infant was having a hard time fighting off the hyperthermia that was setting in. As the doctors wheeled Kara into surgery they prayed that they would not be calling a family on Christmas to give them bad news.

Her poor family, the anaesthesiologist thought while he worked to keep her unconscious so that his colleagues could attempt to save her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Without releasing Alex Maggie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled the officer on duty at her precinct.

“Hey Gary it’s Sawyer,” she said once the line connected.

“Hey Sawyer Merry Christmas!” the fifty-year-old bachelor replied. “What can I do you for? Hey say aren’t you supposed to be with that new girlfriend of yours and her family?”

“I am but something came up,” Maggie replied her voice breaking.

“What’s wrong Sawyer?” Gary asked immediately concerned. He’d worked with Maggie Sawyer for nearly two years and this year was the first time he’d seen the woman crack a genuinely happy smile. So to hear her voice crack like that immediately had him bracing for the worse.

“My girlfriend’s sister went to the store near her house about two hours ago,” she replied taking a deep breath to steady herself. “She didn’t take her cell phone with her and we can’t find her.”

“The perky blonde that’s always bringing donuts?” Gary asked. “Oh crap Sawyer I’m so sorry. Have you guys tried checking out the store?”

“Yeah we did. It closed right before we got there. But from the security feed we know she went in and out and began to head home before she turned around and started going in the opposite direction,” Maggie answered.

“Well maybe she went to work or to a friend’s house?” the officer offered.

“She’s a social worker, her office is closed today. Plus, she left her cell phone and most of her cash at home and her best friend and siblings are with us and she’s not the type to just go off and not say anything. She’d never have her family worrying like that,” Maggie replied.

“I’m sorry Sawyer but until she’s been missing for 24 hours we can’t file an official report,” Gary sighed. “There’s not much else we can do until then.”

“I know,” Maggie answered her heart sinking. She knew the policy, after all as a rookie she’d had to tell a few families the same thing. Regardless of the fact that just walking away from their loved ones was completely out of character, once the person was legally an adult there had to be no contact with them for over 24 hours before they could be classified as missing. While she understood it, Maggie hated the policy. “Anything you guys can do would be appreciated though.”

“We might not be able to file a report but for one of our own, you better believe we’ll be doing everything we can. Give me a description,” he said grabbing a pen and paper.

“Her name’s Kara, Kara Danvers 24. She was last seen at 7th and 31st. She’s 5’8, blonde with blue eyes,” Maggie began describing the young woman she had had grown to love like a sister in the last few months. “Athletic build. She was last seen wearing red plaid pyjamas with her name printed on the back. Brown jacket with black boots and red elf beanie with red gloves.” She looked down at Alex with an arched eyebrow confirming that she had gotten everything right. Getting a nod, she gave her a small squeeze.

“We’ll get it out to the uniforms right now,” Gary replied. “We’ll do everything we can to find her Sawyer, you have my word.” Maggie thanked him before hanging up and sitting beside Alex on the floor looking over at Winn. She closed her eyes for a second because looking at Winn hurt. He looked like a lost little boy and it broke her heart. The entire Danvers clan had lost so much already but she had a feeling that this would be the one to ultimately destroy them all.

Winn was used to being the smartest person in the room, sometimes the smartest person in the entire building. It wasn’t arrogance, just truth. He’d always been the smartest person in the room since he was in high school, it was something he’d just come to accept. But on a day like today he was happy that he wasn’t. He was happy that for once there was someone smarter than him because he had no idea what to do next. The one time he needed an idea most he was completely clueless. If he couldn’t use his brain to help the people he cared about what use was it? He turned to Lena praying that she had an idea.

“What do we do now?” he asked, his voice coming out like sandpaper.

“I can set our facial recognition software to scan for sightings of her,” Lena replied staring at the blank screen as if it held the answers to the universe. “It’ll take some time to finish scanning but it’s the best I can do.”

“What do you need?” Alex asked from across the room.

“A picture of Kara to upload into the system,” she replied looking at the eldest Danvers. Immediately Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. It may seem old fashioned but Alex still carried miniature hardcopy pictures of everyone who mattered to her. Maggie helped her to her feet and held on to her as she crossed the room as Alex seemed to be having trouble staying on her feet. She handed over the entire wallet to Lena not sure which picture to choose. Lena looked down at the collection of small images in front of her, there seemed to be an image for different stages in the Danvers family history. In the first image there was a young Eliza standing beside a man holding a rosy faced toddler with fiery hair and a mischievous grin. There were images of the same couple with a teenaged Alex who had her arm wrapped around a shy blue eyed blonde who could be no other than Kara. The next image was only a year or so older but in this one Jeremiah Danvers was missing. By the next a shorter version of the man sitting to her right was beaming at the camera surrounded by the women of the Danvers family. The next few images were older versions of that one, Winn in the middle grinning at the camera surrounded by Eliza, Kara and Alex. The most recent image was only a few months old, in this one the Danvers siblings had been joined by Maggie. Lena chose that image to scan into the software and set her program running before carefully returning the image to its slot and handing the wallet back to Alex. Lena couldn’t fathom the love and family that those images evoked. In her family no-one showed that level of affection so to flip through each image made her chest tighten and gave her the distinct impression that she was trespassing on someone else’s memories.

“We should head back to Kara’s apartment,” Maggie said softly. “Eliza and Jess are waiting and Mikayla won’t be happy separated from Lena for so long. Can you monitor your system from there?”

“Yeah, the software is loaded on to my laptop,” Lena replied while retrieving the case. Once she had packed up the laptop and grabbed a few USB drives that had programs that she may need they exited the lab. She closed the entrance and led the way from the building. The trip back to Kara’s apartment was done in a daze. Lena felt an irrational hope take hold that possibly Kara had returned while they were out. The rational part of her brain knew that if this was true either Eliza or Jess would have called them but hope did not subscribe to reason. Hope was by definition irrational, surfacing and believing in the impossible despite evidence to the contrary. Lena knew this, but she still hoped. Those hopes were dashed when they walked into Kara’s apartment only to be greeted by the anxious faces of Eliza, Jess and Mikayla.

Eliza took one look at the faces of the four young adults entering the apartment and knew that the news wasn’t going to be good. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and got to her feet. She didn’t bother asking if they’d found her, she already had her answer. Instead she went into mom mode in order to ensure that those around her took care of themselves. She knew Alex, knew that her daughter would find some way to blame herself. She knew that she was partially to be blamed for that, after all she had always put pressure on her eldest to watch out for her younger siblings. She’d never dreamed though that Alex would accept it as a life-long mission and would end up blaming herself for every misstep or stumble the others made. Thankfully over the years there had only been a few but she knew her daughter. She also knew that Winn would not be in a good place either. He hero worshipped both his sisters, crediting them with coming to his defense in high school as well as bringing his circumstances to Eliza’s attention when he needed a family. She remembered the nightmares he used to have of being abandoned and how the girls would rally around him and hold him close. As if in repayment he’d tailored his entire life to intertwine with theirs by joining the FBI with Alex straight out of college and working part-time with Kara.

“You two head to Kara’s room and change before you catch your death in those wet clothes,” Eliza told Alex and Lena. She held Mikayla’s hand giving the CEO time to get changed before the little girl wrapped herself around her. Lena retrieve her laptop, powered it on and inserted her thumb print before handing it to Winn.

“You can monitor the programme’s progress using this,” she told him. Winn accepted the laptop and quietly went to sit in the arm chair in the living room. Lena and Alex made their way to Kara’s room and each choose something from the blonde’s closet. Lena removed her cell phone and threw it carelessly on the bed accidently activating her music player and the last song she’d been listening to. They both froze as the singer’s voice crowned softly, the lyrics breaking the tenuous hold Alex had on her composure. Neither of them seemed to be able to move while Brett Young’s ‘Don’t Want to Write this Song’ filled the room. At the lyrics to the chorus played Alex broke like a great oak giving way after being struck by lightning.

Maybe the hardest part  
Is we didn't break this heart  
Nobody cheated or lied  
I still have to live with goodbye  
But how can I just move on?  
I've loved you for way too long  
I don't want to admit that you're gone  
I don't wanna write this song  
Don't wanna write this song

Lena moved instinctively and held the taller woman while she wept out her sadness and anger. Lena remained quiet, praying that the lyrics would not prove prophetic.  
*******  
The following morning dawned grey and dreary, the sky alternately weeping and lashing the city in fury. The occupants of apartment 48C Riverdale Drive did not mind the sombre weather. If their sunshine was missing they thought it only fitting that the rest of the city be without sunshine as well. It was barely 7 o’clock when a lone figure stood outside the door and raised his hand to knock gently against its wooden surface. The door was opened a short time later by Maggie as none of them had actually gone to sleep though everyone had gone to bed.

“May I help you?” she asked the man standing on the other side of the door. He was 6 feet tall with dark coco butter skin and an unsmiling deposition.

“I’m looking for Alex Danvers,” he replied in a no nonsense tone that struck Maggie as former or current military. His unbending posture and neatly pressed clothes were also a dead giveaway. “My name is J’onn J’onzz.”

“Sir?” Alex answered from behind Maggie. “What are you doing here? And how did you get my sister’s address?”

“We’re the FBI Agent Danvers, or have you forgotten that?” he replied with a frown. “We have a file on all of our employees. Which is how I knew not only where your sister lives but also that though you and Agent Schott do not share a last name you happen to be related.”

“My relationship with Agent Schott was never a secret, just private,” Alex replied straightening her spine.

“Was it also private that your sister has been missing for the better part of 20 hours?” J’onn replied with a frown.

“No sir,” Alex answered her voice wobbling. “We reported it to the police but they can’t move forward for twenty-four hours.”

“Not the police Agent Danvers. Something like this happens you come to me,” J’onn gently reprimanded. “Now what can I do to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the entire song here for those interested:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyKSaA_sZgc


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was speechless staring at her supervisor. She had been working with J’onn J’onzz for the four years and he had a reputation of being by the book. He was adamant about keeping personal business out of the company space so to have him at her sister’s door helping to offer to look for her left Alex speechless. Seeing that Alex was incapable of a coherent thought Maggie took over inviting the man inside.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer,” she shook said shaking his hand. “The redhead is Jess and this is Eliza Danvers. Behind Jess is Lena Luthor and the little girl is Mikayla.” J’onn nodded to each as an introduction was given quirking an eyebrow at the sight of National City’s richest and most reclusive citizen blinking at him from a sleeping bag on the floor. He was also curious about the little girl staring at with identical eyes to the CEO while cuddled on her lap.

“What have you done so far and what do you know?” he asked looking around the room. Seeing a few shared glances, he held up a hand. “You are all off the clock and what you do in your own time is of no consequence to me. I have no doubt that you may have broken multiple laws in the last 24 hours, however as long as no complaints come across my desk I’ll look the other way.”

“Well, we’ve hacked into several social media accounts and ATMs and tracked her for 6 blocks. After that we lost her,” Winn replied taking his supervisor at his word. “Lena has her facial recognition software scanning for images of her.”

“I didn’t know L-Corp was developing a facial media software,” J’onn stated looking at the young CEO.

“It’s not on the market,” Lena replied lifting her chin. “It’s more so that law enforcement can better able to locate and track missing children even as they age.”

“That would be beneficial if it actually works the way you describe,” J’onn answered rubbing his chin.

“The age progression software is still in the testing phase but I’m sure we’ll be able to work out the bugs soon,’ Lena replied with a shrug.

“Have you found anything so far?” J’onn asked getting back to the matter at hand.

“So far we have found hundreds of images that she’s appeared in over the last month,” Lena sighed.

“One month?” Eliza asked looking at incredulously at the images complied on the screen.

“Everyone these days walks with a camera on their phone,” Lena explain shifting Mikayla’s weight on her lap. “At any given second people are taking pictures and uploading them to social media heedless of those around them. You’d be surprised how often your image is unknowingly captured and uploaded to the internet. With the right software no-one can hide in a region with internet access. Fortunately, I have the right software. Unfortunately, with the nature of Kara’s job she travels all over the city. So far she’s appeared in the background of at least 100 social media profiles. My software will find any matching image regardless of whether the profile is set to private but 90% of the profiles we’ve run across so far aren’t private.”

“So it’s just a matter of time before you come across a recent picture of her?” Maggie asked following along. Before Lena could answer a ping could be heard coming from her laptop. She checked the screen and gasped at the image that had generated. “What is it?”

“The software just picked up an image of Kara that was taken yesterday,” Lena replied.

“Are you sure it was from yesterday?” Alex asked rushing over where the CEO sat staring at her screen.

“She’s in her Christmas pyjamas so it’s safe to say it was taken yesterday after she left here,” Lena answered turning the screen so that those gathered around her could see the image. “It was uploaded to an Instagram profile with the username GUARDIAN. It was among a photo series entitled “The Forgotten” that was uploaded this morning.”

“Where was it taken?” Winn asked powering up his laptop. The night before Lena had loaded her software that allowed him to hack into any video feed in the city.

“It’s not geo-tagged,” Lena replied. “The social media page also doesn’t have any personal information for the user. Give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can find.” The room was quiet except for the tapping of Lena’s fingers on the laptop keys while she worked to uncover Guardian’s identity. J’onn stood back watching the young woman work in awe of her. He may not understand the symbols flashing across the screen in front of her but it was clear that she did and that’s all that mattered. He was sure that she was actively breaking several laws in front of him and two other FBI agents and a police detective presently to locate the missing woman. After losing his wife and two daughters a few years ago, J’onn had come to the conclusion that sometimes the rules had to be bent in order to do the right thing. Right now, finding Kara Danvers was the right thing to do. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder so engrossed was he in what was happening in front of him.

“Coffee?” Eliza Danvers asked holding out a cup.

“Thank you,” he replied accepting the cup.

“There’s sugar and milk if you want it,” she offered.

“Black is fine, thanks,” he answered taking a sip. Seeing the worried look on her face he reached out a hand and touched her elbow. “We will do everything we can to find your daughter.”

“I hope so,” she replied with a sigh. “Do you have children Agent J’onzz?”

“Please call me J’onn,” he answered. “I had two daughters. They died in car accident a few years ago. My wife was driving them home from her parents one night and fell asleep behind the wheel. They ran off the road and wasn’t found for nearly three days.”

“Got it!” Lena exclaimed before Eliza could respond. “Guardian is James Olson. He was a photo journalist at the Daily Planet in Metropolis but he left and began showing his work at an art gallery here in the city a few years ago. He’s quite successful.”

“Do you have a phone number for him?” Alex asked grabbing her cell phone. She quickly punched in the numbers provided and held the phone to her ear. When the photographer answered she identified herself and spent the better part of ten minutes convincing him to part with the information he had. She thanked him and hung up before turning to those gathered. “He took it and several others of Kara and a puppy at 8th and 54th.”

“That’s two blocks from where you and Lena were,” Winn replied while inputting the information. He gave a cry of joy as an image of Kara appeared on screen.

“What is she doing?” Maggie asked looking at the screen.

“Hold on,” Winn replied retrieving the video from outside the store the night before. He squinted at the screen looking for something. “There!” he pointed to a blurry image on the screen that they had overlooked the night before while concentrating on Kara.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex muttered. “When we find her I’m going to kill her.”

“What is it babe?” Maggie asked still looking at the screen. She could not figure out what both had elicited that kind of reaction from the Danvers siblings.

“It’s a puppy,” Eliza answered with a watery smile. “She followed a puppy into the alley. That’s what she was chasing.”

“Seriously Kara,” Jess laughed burying her face in the back of Winn’s shoulder. “Of all the hare-brained things to do.”

“Okay so she followed a puppy, but where is she now?” Lena asked sobering the room. They reviewed the feed from a nearby ABM where Kara was last seen. They watched her pick up and cradle the puppy and standing before something else off screen caught her attention. She walked over to whatever it was, so intent on it that she did not notice the man approaching from behind her before it was too late. She was crouched low with the puppy by her side before she realized that she was not alone. Lena covered Mikayla’s face when it became clear that whatever was about to take place wasn’t suitable for the little girl. They watched as Kara emptied her pockets and handed over the contents to the man holding her at knife point. Not satisfied with what he had received, he gestured to her neck but Kara shook her head refusing. Without having to look closely Eliza could bring up the image of the necklace the man was demanding from memory. She also knew that Kara would never hand it over to anyone. In all the years that she had known Kara she’d never taken it off.

As they watched powerless to do anything the man struck Kara across the face and she stumbled. Alex clenched her fist until the knuckles were white as she watched the man hit and kick her sister until she could no longer stand. She was also fairly certain that he had used his knife on her on more than one occasion. In the end, his anger spent, the unidentified man left without the necklace leaving the young blonde bleeding in the alley. They watched as after a few minutes she stumbled to her feet holding her abdomen and stumbled further into the alley and off-screen. She came stumbling back a short while later and collapsed in front of the ABM. There she remained until a young woman walking her dog happened on her and called for help. An ambulance arrived and loaded her into the back and drove off. Long after the ambulance disappeared from view they all sat quietly staring.

“What was so important that she wouldn’t hand it over?” Lena asked softly.

“Her mother’s necklace,” Alex replied her throat dry. “Her mom gave it to her before she died.”

“She never takes it off,” Winn added tears running down his face. He couldn’t understand how anyone could hurt another person the way he just watched Kara get hurt.

“I want everything you can find on that man,” J’onn told Lena through clenched teeth. It only took her a few minutes to identify the man in question as well as find his current address. She wrote the information on a piece of paper and handed it to the older man. She didn’t even bother asking what he would do with it. As far as she was concerned if the man were to suddenly go missing and never be heard from again humanity would be better off.

Across town Eve Tessmacher was gathered around her television with her family watching a football game. At the end of the game she switched to the local news and was busy replying to a text message when a news report caught her attention.

We go now to our correspondent Patrick Huntington who joins us from Lower East Hospital where doctors are seeking the public’s help in identifying a young woman who was brought in on Christmas day.

Eve watched as the feed was switched to a young Asian man standing outside of one of the smaller hospital’s in the city. He described how a young woman was brought in unconscious with no identification and hospital staff were trying to find her family. On the screen flashed a image of a young woman covered in bandages.

Do they really expect anyone to recognize her? Eve thought rolling her eyes. She was just about to turn back to her cell phone when something about the shape of the nose and the slant of the mouth caught her attention. She was wracking her brain trying to figure out what was family to her when it clicked. She had only seen the face once, but Eve had an eidetic memory and never forgot a face. She was almost certain that she had met the woman on screen when she had dropped off Mikayla to her boss. Before she had thought the decision all the way through she was dialling her bosses number.

Lena was busy trying to locate where the ambulance would have taken Kara when her phone rang. She looked down and frowned when Eve Tessmacher’s name appeared on screen.

“Miss Tessmacher, now’s not really a good time,” she began.

“Turn to channel four,” Eve interrupted. “I’m pretty sure your friend is on it.” 

“What friend?” Lena asked confused.

“Kara Danvers, the blonde,” Eve answered praying she was wrong. She listened while her employer told someone in the background to turn on the tv. By the gasping and murmuring she heard in the background she surmised that not only was her boss not alone but also that she had been right about the woman’s identity.


	17. Chapter 17

The ride to the hospital seemed to take longer than usual. Jess and Winn rode together in her car while Lena drove Mikayla, the Danvers women and Maggie. J’onn had opted to find Kara’s assailant since his services tracking her down were no longer needed. When they arrived at the hospital they were surprised by the crowd they saw. Given that this was one of the smaller hospitals they had expected far less people that they were seeing. In order to ensure she was able to keep track of Mikayla, Lena picked up the little girl in her arms. She was mildly surprised when a lightweight blanket was thrown over Mikayla’s face and turned to Alex questioningly. Before she could voice her question, Alex lifted her chin in the direction of the camera crews in front of the hospital doors.

“The last thing she needs is a bunch of strange men pointing cameras at her,” Alex stated. She led the small procession through the crowd ignoring the milling strangers. When they got to the information desk they asked to speak to the doctor in charge of the Jane Doe they had on TV earlier. The nurse on duty rolled her eyes with a grunt.

“You and all the other crazies in the waiting room,” she replied with a scowl. Her flippant response sent the hackles rising on the group in front of her. Before she could make another snide response Alex pulled out her FBI badge and dropped it on the counter demanding to speak to the doctor in charge of the case. The nurse began stuttering and tripping over her words.

“And just in case he’s too busy to come and talk to us crazies, please also inform the head of the hospital that Lena Luthor would like to speak to him,” Lena replied with a cold smile. Without another word the nurse scurried away to do as she was told.

“Tiny but mighty huh Luthor?” Maggie quipped trying to break the tension. She was just as pissed off as the others at the woman’s attitude but she could almost sympathise with her having to face a pissed off Alex Danvers as well as the formidable CEO that is Lena Luthor after having to field what she was sure was a high influx of queries as it pertained to their mystery patient. Lena’s only response was the same cold smile that told the watching group that she was hell on wheels in a boardroom or lab. A short while later the same nurse came rushing back closely followed by a tall thin, bespectacled man with a head of thick brown hair. He was also followed by a pale young woman in her late twenties with messy red hair cascading down her bank in waves.

“Good evening, my name is Harrison Wells and I’m the head of the hospital. May I say it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Luthor,” he began before Lena cut him off by raising her hand.  


“This is Dr. Eliza Danvers, FBI special agents Alex Danvers and Winn Schott, NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer and lead council Jessica Rabbit,” Lena stated pointing to each person she named. She took small delight in watching the nurse whiten as the identity of each person was revealed. “I trust we have sufficiently separated ourselves from the rest of the “crazies” so that we may get to the reason we dragged a 7 year-old out in this weather.” Lena quirked her brow while holding her temper at the delay after a day of worrying.

“Of course Ms. Luthor,” Wells replied with a slight frown. “How may I be of service?”

“A patient was brought in yesterday, blonde 5’8 and no identification,” Alex picked up. “Where is she? And has she regained consciousness?”

“I’m afraid we cannot divulge information on a patient to virtual strangers regardless of their occupation. Doctor\patient confidentiality,” the young lady with him spoke up for the first time. She was approximately 5’6 and slim built but her rigid stance gave her the appearance of added height. Dr. Caitlin Snow had had a long day and the last thing she wanted to be doing was playing nice with anyone. Looking at the young CEO in front of her with a sniff of disdain she refused to compromise her ethics because of the woman’s wealth. It was always the same regardless of the city she was in; the rich were always held to a different standard that the rest of the world. They sat in their ivory towers never deigning to interact with mere mortals unless they wanted rules bent or even broken to get them what they wanted. She knew the type, after all her mother was the type.

“And you are?” Alex asked turning her cold stare on the woman.

“Dr. Caitlin Snow,” she answered with a small smile. If the FBI agent thought she could be intimidated she was in for one hell of a shock. They didn’t call her Killer Frost for no reason. "I’m the lead surgeon on Jane Doe’s case.”

“Well Dr. Snow,” Alex replied with an equally frosty smile, “your Jane Doe happens to be my little sister. I do believe next of kin trumps doctor\patient confidentiality. Isn’t that right mom?” 

“It does,” Eliza replied softly moving to the front of the group. She placed a calming hand on Alex’s and Lena’s shoulder as the animosity pouring off them towards the young doctor was palpable. She had to hand it to the doctor though, she was holding her own against the daggers being glared at her. In other circumstances she may have found it all amusing, but today she just wanted to get to her daughter. “Look, my daughter went missing yesterday after she went to the store. None of us have had any sleep since then. We’ve been up for most of the night just trying to find her. We just need to see her.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Danvers,” Dr. Snow replied responding to the genuine sorrow in the older woman’s eyes, “But unless you can provide proof that she actually is your daughter we are legally unable to divulge anything to you. Can you think of any identifying marks that may help us?”

“When she was 12 and I was 14 we were fooling around on the trampoline when I accidentally head-butted her and she fell. She didn’t want to tell mom because she was afraid I’d get in trouble because mom had warned us multiple times to be careful,” Alex responded rubbing the top of her head in memory with a smile. “It took 14 stitches to close the wound on her chin but she never complained not wanting us to worry. I was pretty freaked out because of the amount of blood.”

“She broke her left collar bone trying to teach me how to throw a baseball,” Winn piped up from the back with a sheepish grin when all eyes turned to him. “She was 15 and I was 14. She found out earlier that week that the boys at school were teasing me because I ‘threw like a girl’ so she was determined to help me fit in. I threw three balls in total before I called it quits. By that time, she had a busted lip, had gotten the wind knocked out of her and the broken clavicle. We decided after that that maybe sports weren’t my forte.”

“Freshman year of college she talked me into doing an obstacle course with her,” Jess added. “There was a pile up, one that she caused ironically. I ended up with a sprained ankle but somehow she managed to break three fingers on her right hand. It was four days before finals were supposed to start and all I wanted to do was study not do the obstacle course. I swear she should’ve been the lawyer because she could sell honey to bees.”

“She’s the clumsiest person you’ll ever meet in life,” Maggie said with a fond smile and a shake of her head. “Earlier this year she somehow managed to break her toe while playing pool. We’re still not sure how she pulled that one off.” By this point a wave of sadness had enveloped the group, reminiscing on all their misadventures only made the hole that Kara left in their lives so much more visible and painful.

“We just want to see her,” Lena said softly burying her fingers in Mikayla’s hair while the little girl wrapped her arms around her waist. The action caught the eye of the young doctor who was momentarily stunned. She hadn’t noticed the child previously and was surprised by the open affection the young brunette seemed to display without thinking. She would have thought someone in the CEO’s position would only reproduce to carry on her lineage and only at a time when it would be the least disruptive to her career.

“You need to brace yourselves,” the doctor replied softly. “She sustained severe blows to her head and face and so the bruising and swelling are substantial. Right now she’s in a medically induced coma to allow the swelling on her brain to reduce.” She began leading the group to the ICU where Kara was currently being housed.

“What were her other injuries?” Eliza asked around a lump in her throat.

“She had some superficial wounds on her hands and arms from a sharp object. They appear to be defensive wounds. We also had to remove her right kidney and parts of her liver. Now luckily the liver will regenerate but her kidney won’t. We found the tip of a knife embedded in her kidney that had severed the renal artery. My guess would be that the blade broke upon impact. It was a good thing it did because the broken tip acted a plug holding the severed ends together. If it had been removed she would have bled to death in minutes. Rather than trying to repair it, we thought it best to remove the organ entirely to stem blood loss. She also has three broken ribs and a bruised spleen. Your daughter is one tough lady Dr. Danvers.” The doctor finished speaking just as they stood outside a closed door.

“Was she conscious at any point?” Alex asked softly.

“She was incoherent when she was brought in,” the doctor said after a moment of thought. “What we could make out most clearly was ‘save him’. She kept up a litany of it until we put her under.”

“Him?” Winn asked confused. “Him who?”

“Her son. She was clutching him and shielding his body as best she could when she was brought in,” the doctor replied not seeing the shock rippling through the crowd. “She did say one other thing.”

“What?’ Alex asked in a daze.

“Lena,” Dr. Snow replied staring at the CEO. For the first time she allowed herself to wonder at the relationship between her patient and the woman in front of her. One thing was certain though, it was clear they meant a great deal to each other. “I’ll notify the Nursery to have her son brought over. He was treated for hypothermia and exposure but he’s now doing well.” She walked away before anyone in the group could point out that Kara did NOT have a son. Now they were left with the added mystery of who exactly the baby belonged to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to get the story finished before the new year. Which means I have less than 6 hours. Oh boy

The group gathered around Kara’s bedside in shock. They were aware that she’d been injured but seeing the damage for themselves was devastating.

“Oh my beautiful girl,” Eliza wept. Winn stood by Kara’s bed afraid to touch her in fear that he’d harm her further. There didn’t seem to be a spot on her body that didn’t have a bandage or bruise. Alex stood at the foot of her bed holding the railings until her knuckles turned white. She looked up and saw the devastation of her mother’s face and walked out. She was at the end of the corridor when Maggie finally caught up to her.

“What do you need Alex?” Maggie asked softly. She watched as Alex paced back and forth without looking up. When she finally stopped pacing and looked up Maggie’s heart broke when her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled.

“This is my fault,” Alex whispered tears running down my face.

“Alex, no,” Maggie replied grabbing her by the shoulders. “This is not your fault. Don’t do that.”

“But it is!” Alex shouted pulling away. “If it wasn’t for me we never would have been in National City!”

“Alex you told me it was Kara’s idea to stay in the city for Christmas this year. You said she couldn’t get the time off," Maggie stopped speaking when Alex shook her head and once again began to pace.

“I got a scholarship to National City High, that’s why we moved here. If it wasn’t for that, we would have stayed in Midvale and none of this would have happened.”

“Babe, is that really what you think?” Maggie asked softly. “That you somehow caused this because you got a scholarship?”

“We wouldn’t have moved here otherwise,” Alex stubbornly replied.

“You don’t know that Alex,” Maggie answered softly. “You and Kara had just lost your dad and your mom her husband. She could have easily moved you guys down here to get away from the grief.” Alex stopped pacing and for the first time actually began listening.

“But-,”

“No buts,” Maggie interjected. “Didn’t you also got a scholarship to Midvale High? But your mom chose to send you to National City. She could have easily allowed you to board but she decided to keep the family together by moving here. Do you blame her for what happened to Kara?”

“No!” Alex immediately replied wide eyed.

“Then why blame yourself for something that was completely out of your control?” Maggie slowly pulled Alex into her arms and held her. “This is not your fault Alex. Do you know what your moving here caused?”

“No,” Alex replied softly.

“It caused you guys to meet Winn. It gave him a family. Kara met Jess and they’re the best of friends Alex. If you guys hadn’t moved here God only knows what would have happened to Mikayla. Because you guys moved here Kara was able to help countless children, including that baby she saved. If you guys hadn’t moved here then that woman in there who is desperately trying to pretend that she’s not head over heels in love with your sister would most likely be spending another Christmas alone. We also would not have met Alex,” Maggie looked up and cupped the taller woman’s cheek. “If you want to blame yourself for anything, then blame yourself for all the god you guys have done since you moved here. But don’t blame yourself for this, Kara would not want that.”

Xxx

Back inside the room Jess wrapped her arms around Winn’s shaking frame.

“She’s going to be okay Winn,” she whispered. “She’s tougher than she looks. Plus, you know she’d never let you and Alex get all off Eliza’s amazing cooking.” That comment earned a watery chuckle from the young man doing his best not to hyperventilate. Jess knew that he was terrified of losing those he cared about. Kara had told her about his nightmares when he was younger and she had seen for herself his tendency to constant check to ensure that his siblings were close when they were out in large crowds. It had gotten better in recent years but she knew he still suffered from a mild form of separation anxiety. She held him even tighter when she felt him begin to lose his battle with his anxiety. When she sensed he was on the cusp of a break down she led him from the room and into an empty room across the hall.

“I can’t lose her,” he gasped through tears.

“Winn, you have to calm down or you’re going to pass out,” she told him calmly. “Take some deep breaths for me.”

“I can’t,” he replied fighting to breathe. “Kara can’t die.” He was taken completely by surprise when Jess grabbed his face and kissed him. He stood complete still for a few seconds until she lifted her face.

“Breathe,” she said once more an inch away from his face. He was so shocked that he found himself automatically obeying. “One more, that’s it. Just keep your eyes on me and keep breathing.” They stood like this, never breaking eye contact, for almost ten minutes before he was able to bring his breathing fully under control.

“What was that?” he asked softly. He and Jess always flirted back and forth but he was sure she only ever saw him as Alex and Kara’s younger brother.

“I distracted that very big brain of yours so that your body’s natural instinct would take over,” she replied just as softly. It was only then that she realized that she was still holding on to his face. She snatched her hands back and hid them behind her. “Are you okay now?” The moment he nodded she hastily backed out of the room leaving him staring after her. Winn was certain that in all the years he had known her he had never seen Jess blush before.

Xxx

Lena had watched as Jess led Winn from the room. She was certain that the young man was having some difficulty breathing but she could not seem to muster the energy to be concerned. She felt a tugging on her top and looked down to find Mikayla gazing up at her questioningly. She pointed to the bed where Kara laid as if asking for an explanation.

“She got hurt by a bad man,” Lena replied crouching to the child’s level. “But the doctors and nurses here are working to make her all better.” She watched as Mikayla walked over to the bed and laid her stuffed dog, her constant companion, near Kara’s head. She then walked around to the other side and wrapped her arms around Eliza. Lena still couldn’t bring herself to go near the bed.

The Danvers matriarch buried one hand in Mikayla’s hair while maintaining her hold on Kara’s with her other hand.

“You know it’s funny,” she said her voice husky with tears. “Jeremiah always said nothing short of death would keep Kara still, she was always moving. Even when she was standing still, she was always tapping her fingers or bouncing on the balls of her feet. When she was younger I’d have to go to her room several times in the night to replace her sheet so she wouldn’t freeze to death. She was constantly kicking it off. It was like she was so full of life she just had to keep moving. If he could see her now it would break his heart.”

Lena felt her heart clench at the sadness in the woman’s voice. Before she could think of a reply there was a knock on the door and Dr. Snow entered.

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to step out for a while.”

“Why?” Eliza immediately asked.

“You daughter’s scans from this morning just came back,” Dr. Snow replied. “The results are encouraging and so we’d like to bring her out of her coma and remove the breathing tube.”

“So soon?” Lena asked concerned. “Is that wise?”

“The less time we have to keep her in a coma and intubated the better it is for her,” Dr. Snow replied gently. She had learnt years before not to take offense when families questioned her course of treatment. This was after all someone they cared about. If they didn’t have questions she’s be more inclined to being concerned. She watched as the older woman led the brunette and little girl from the room as two nurses entered.

Fifteen minutes later they were allowed to re-enter the room. By this point Winn and Jess and Alex and Maggie had all returned and were relieved to learn that Kara was now breathing on her own. All that was left now was for her to wake up. While they prepared themselves for another long night a nurse wheeled in a tiny cot with a baby sleeping inside. He was swaddled in a white blanket with a yellow cap covering his head. Everyone was staring at him when the nurse quietly left in order to give them a chance to bond with who she assumed was their nephew and grandson.

Eliza was the first to break from her stupor and quietly walked over and instinctively picked up the infant when he began to fuss. As she picked him up his cap fell over revealing a head of jet black curls adorning his crown. The rest of the group unfroze simultaneously and made their way over to get a better look at the mysterious infant that the hospital staff seemed to believe was Kara’s.

“Um is it just me?” Jess began squinting.

“Or does he resemble Lena?” Alex finished. As one they all turned to look at the woman in question.

“Just because he has black hair and pale skin does not mean he looks like me,” Lena replied with a frown. “He’s still so young that he could look like anybody with black hair.”

“He has your nose,” Eliza said looking down at the sleeping baby.

“I can assure you that not only have I never given birth but I’ve also never been pregnant,” Lena answered drily. “If I was then I’d never a doctor to explain to me how babies are made.”

“Are you trying to say you’re a virgin?” Alex asked incredulous.

“No, but as I’m sure you can attest, I’ve found being a lesbian to be an effective form of birth control,” Lena deadpanned. At this response the entire room erupted into laughter for the first time in 24 hours. The sudden noise jarred the infant awake. He blinked unfocused blues eyes up at Eliza before letting them know in no uncertain terms his displeasure at being woken up.

“He’s got Kara’s eyes,” Eliza said gently rocking him.

“Yeah and her big mouth,” Alex muttered.

“But that’s definitely the Luthor temper,” Maggie added with a grin causing Lena to roll her eyes.

“I have a hypothetical question for you,” Lena stated turning to the pair and Jess after Eliza had gotten the little boy back to sleep. “What happens to him if we tell the hospital that he’s not Kara’s?”

“Well he’d become a ward of the state,” Jess said with a frown. “Then once he’s given a clean bill of health he’d be assigned to a case worker while they found his family.”

“The police would also be required to get involved to see whether charges are filed against the mother,” Maggie added. “The only place Kara would have crossed paths with him is in that alley. If that’s the case, then the mother is definitely looking at child endangerment charges at the very least.”

“But I thought there weren’t any foster families available? Isn’t that why Mikayla ended up in a group home?” Alex asked.

“Yeah,” Jess replied with a sigh. “We should have some children being reunited with families in the coming year but as it stands right now, there are no free foster homes.”

“So he’d end up in a group home?” Lena inquired. “And if we don’t tell them?”

“Then technically mom would be listed as his next of kin until Kara wakes up. Then that falls to her,” Alex answered.

“So we don’t tell them," Lena replied looking around the room. “I mean technically we have no definitive proof that he isn’t Kara’s, at least not until she wakes up.”

“For such an upstanding citizen, you sure seem to be breaking a lot of laws lately,” Maggie quipped.

“As I am sure both the FBI and NCPD will attest, my police record is clean,” Lena replied with a mock sniff of disdain.

“Yeah but now I’m starting to wonder if it’s because you’ve never broken the law or because you’ve never been charged,” Jess snorted. “Something’s telling me you’ve talked your way out of more than your share of trouble.”

“I plead the fifth,” Lena smirked earning another round of laughter.

“If you all wake this baby again, there will be hell to play,” Eliza replied mildly. As if on cue Lena’s phone rang earning her a scowl from Eliza.

“Sorry,” Lena replied quickly answering the call. “Hello?”

“Good day Ms. Luthor it’s Eve.”

“Oh Ms. Tessmacher hello,” Lena answered in surprise. “I’m so glad you called. I wanted to thank you. If it wasn’t for you who knows how much longer it would have taken us to find Kara.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Eve replied softly. “How is she?”

“She’s still unconscious at the moment but the doctors are optimistic,” Lena answered.

“Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?” Eve asked.

“I couldn’t impose on you further,” Lena answered. “you’ve already gone above and beyond over the last few days and you’re with your family.”

“I really don’t mind,” Eve replied easily. “Can I get you anything?”

“Are you certain?” Lena asked. After getting an assurance that she would be happy to help, Lena promised to send her a list of items she needed. “If you could get as many things on the list as possible I would be eternally grateful.” Lena ended the call and handed her phone to Eliza asking her to compile a list of everything the baby would need. Eliza handed the sleeping infant to Alex before retreating to the armchair by Kara’s bed and began making the list.

“Who’s Ms. Tessmacher?” Alex asked.

“My personal assistant,” Lena replied. “She’s the one who told me about the news report on Kara.”

“She works on the holidays?” Maggie frowned. She didn’t peg Lena as the slave driver type.

“No she doesn’t. In fact, she’s had the rest of the year off since I met you guys,” Lena answered.

“And she offered to go shopping for you? That’s some personal assistant,” Jess quipped.

“Yeah I know. I owe her one hell of an end of year bonus,” Lena replied. She accepted the phone Eliza handed to her and sent off the list she had compiled without perusing it first. “Now we need to figure out who this little boy is before we go from bending the law to breaking it.”

“I think I know how,” Winn replied. “I just need to grab our laptops from Jess’ car.”

Xxx

Eve Tessmacher scanned the list her boss had just sent her. With each item her eyebrows rose until they disappeared beneath her bangs. If this list was any indication, her boss had taken up collecting children as a hobby.


	19. Chapter 19

Winn powered up his laptop and launched Lena’s video hacking software. Each time he began using it he was more impressed with it than before. Recently he had discovered that when paired with her social media programme he could access literally any camera attached to a Wi-Fi network. This allowed him to access live and recorded images and videos from a multitude of devices. He once again went to the video of Kara in the alley from the night before. He concentrated solely on Kara so that he was not distracted by what he knew would happen next. He watched as she picked up the puppy and cradled him before looking off to her left. From her body language he knows that something had gotten her attention. She watched her tilt her head to the side as if listening to something, he’s almost positive that if he could see her face the crinkle would be out in all its glory.

Slowly she straightened and walked to the entrance of a side alley that was just out of the camera’s range and place the puppy on the ground. He fast forwarded to her crawling back to that same spot, disappearing from frame and then reappearing a short while later. He zoomed in as much as possible without losing video quality and sure enough there was a slight bulge under her jacket. He watched until the ambulance came and let and just as he suspected a short while later the puppy reappeared and scampered away.

“There,” he pointed to the screen. “I’m pretty certain that’s where she found him. She crawled into that area and if you look closely there’s a bulge under her coat. We originally thought she was holding her ribs here but I think it’s mostly likely our little friend.”

“Let me see,” Lena says reaching for the laptop and examining the footage. “He’s right, that’s the only place she could have gotten him.”

“His hospital bracelet lists his date of birth as Christmas day,” Maggie said thinking aloud. “Can you go back to earlier that day? He couldn’t have been there long or he wouldn’t have made it until Kara found him. Not in that rain.” They all watched as Winn examined the footage prior to Kara arriving. They watched as approximately four hours earlier a young figure walked in with a small cardboard box and out empty-handed. No-one else entered the alley before Kara and the man who attacked her.

“Go back to where she leaves the alley,” Alex says. “Stop right there. Right where she touched, after she lifts her hand is that blood?”

“It’s hard to tell from a black and white video but it looks like blood to me,” Maggie agreed. “He doesn’t have any cuts on him so it must be hers. But I can’t see any obvious wounds.”

“She could be haemorrhaging,” Eliza says walking over after laying him in his cot. “Play the video. Stop, right there zoom in on her hand and play again. The tremor in her hand could be caused from blood loss.”

“Yeah could also be her conscience,” Jess replied with a scowl. “After all she had just thrown her baby away in an alley. And please spare me the “we don’t her circumstances” speech. She could have surrendered him at a hospital or fire station. National City does have a Safely Surrendered Baby law on its books. She didn’t do that.” The room was quiet as they looked at the sleeping babe imagining what could have happened if Kara hadn’t found him when she did.

“Is that really who we’re going to hand him back to?” Lena scowled. She was in full agreement with Jess, the mom could have surrendered the baby for adoption. Just because adoption was horrific for her doesn’t mean it can’t form happy families, look at the younger Danvers siblings for example.

“We have to find her so that we can at least establish paternity,” Maggie sighed. “Maybe the father would be a better candidate for parenthood.”

“Or we could,” Lena began.

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Alex replied. “We may have been jump roping with the legality line but I’m pretty sure kidnapping would put us firmly on the wrong side.”

“What if we legally gained custody?” Lena asked thinking aloud.

“How?” Alex asked. “We’d have to first notify the hospital who would then call CPS. The court system is still on lockdown so it could be weeks before we ever saw him again.”

“Not if we gained custody of him and THEN notified the hospital that he’s not Kara’s,” Lena smiled at Jess. "You said it yourself, a judge can allocate custody to a non-relative for up to six weeks.”

“Yes but the problem with that is that the courts are still closed,” Jess frowned.

“Yeah but I’m a Luthor and nothing is ever actually closed to a Luthor,” Lena smiled.

“You could actually do that?” Winn asked in awe.

“I got Mikayla out didn’t I?” Lena smirked pulling out her phone. She dialled Judge Ellington’s home line and waited for the call to connect. It took her fifteen minutes to explain the situation to the older woman, presenting it as a hypothetical case of course, after all she wasn’t a hundred percent certain that the judge wouldn’t have her arrested for kidnapping. Turned out that Judge Ellington had a real soft spot for children. She agreed to meet Lena at the hospital that night and complete the transfer of custody. “Thank you Judge Ellington.”

“What did she say?” Alex asked impatiently the moment she hung up.

“She’ll be here tonight to make me his legal guardian,” Lena answered. “In the meantime she recommends finding his actual next of kin.”

“First we have to identify and locate this woman,” Maggie said pointing at the screen.

“That’ll be the easy part,” Lena replied. “Stopping me from strangling her may be different. Once we load her image into the software we’ll be able to trace her movements and possibly find where she lives. I can also find her identity using the same system I did to uncover James Olson’s identity.”

“How long will that take?” Eliza inquired picking up Mikayla from the arm chair and laying the sleeping child beside Kara.

“It depends on her social media foot print. If she has a profile anywhere it’ll find it,” Lena shrugged. “If not the system will access government records such as DMV and passport and immigration.”

“You cannot hack the government!” Maggie exclaimed.

“What she means,” Alex replied pulling her girlfriend into a hug, “you probably shouldn’t tell law enforcement that you’re hacking the government.”

“My apologies,” Lena smirked.

“Keep it up Luthor and that police record of yours won’t remain so clean,” Maggie grouched.

“At least my lawyers will finally start earning their retainer,” Lena quipped earning a quick grin from Eliza.

Xxx

An hour later Judge Ellington stood in Kara’s hospital room shocked at her condition. What kind of animal did this to another person?

“How is she?” she asks Lena.

“She hasn’t regained consciousness yet, but they removed her breathing tube so that’s good,” Lena replied. “Let me introduce you to her family. This is her mother Eliza Danvers and her siblings Alex Danvers, Winn Schott and Maggie Sawyers.”

“Are you all social workers as well,” Suzanne asked.

“Yes and no," Alex answered. “Winn also works with Kara but officially he’s FBI like me. Maggie works for NCPD.”

“You must be very proud,” Suzanne turned to Eliza. “You have raised some strong people.”

“I am,” Eliza replied stroking Kara’s hair. Pleasantries aside Suzanne produced the documents necessary for making Lena Baby Boy Doe’s legal guardian for six weeks.

“You have six weeks to find his parents so that we can either reunite them or terminate parental rights,” she tells Lena once the documents are signed. “Also you may want to give him a name. You can’t keep calling him Baby Boy Doe. And please get registered as a foster parent so you stop interrupting my holiday.”

“Will do,” Lena grinned shaking the judges hand. Suzanne was struck at the difference five days made. When she first met the young woman, she was quiet and unsmiling and here she was surrounded by people looking on as if they thought she could walk on water. Suzanne looked over at the woman lying in the hospital bed and prayed for her speedy recovery. Her eyes travelled to the little girl curled up against her side and was almost certain that Mikayla Dawson had found her forever family. She only hoped that the new addition would be as fortunate. She walked over to the cot and gaze at the sleeping infant with a knitted brow before looking back at the young CEO.

“Anyone tell you that he has your nose?” she asked earning a snicker from the two redheads. She also noticed that the brunette and young man both seemed to have developed a coughing fit while the older blonde suddenly found the ceiling quite interesting. She was also perplexed as to why the CEO was no scowling at the occupants of the room. She packed up her briefcase and bid them all farewell just in time to run into a young blonde entering the room.

Xxx

Eve was surprised to see Judge Ellington leaving Kara Danvers’ hospital room and watched as she entered the elevator and the doors closed. She shrugged her shoulders as this was not the strangest occurrence she’d had in the last week. She was beginning to realize that where Lena Luthor was concerned, she’d be better off expecting the unexpected. She gently knocked on the hospital room door before entering and was surprised to be the focus of so many pairs of eyes.

“Ms. Tessmacher please come in,” Lena called with a smile. “This is Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Winn Schott, Jessica Rabbit and Eliza Danvers.”

“Nice to meet,” she replied to the room in general before turning to her employer. “I found everything on your list and thought it best to add a suitcase to hold everything. I wasn’t sure about the formula so I bought three separate brands as well as bottles and a few toys.”

“Thank you so much Ms. Tessmacher,” Lena replied taking the car-seat from the other woman. She was grateful when Alex stepped forward and collected the suitcase. “If you send me the receipt I’ll have you reimbursed for the supplies as well as gas. I really do appreciate the time you took from your family today.” Eve assured her once more that she had been happy to help.

“Ms. Tessmacher can I ask your opinion on something?” Alex called.

“Of course, and it’s Eve,” Eve replied.

“Do you notice anything familiar about the baby over there?” Eve was thrown by the question and confused as to why it earned a snicker from the brunette and a scowl from her employer. She walked over to the cot and examined the baby boy. It took her a moment but after a short while she turned to study her boss before turning back to the infant.

“He has your nose,” she told her boss causing her scowl to deepened and the redhead sitting by the young man introduced as Winn, to bury her face in his back and giggle. She wasn’t sure but she was fairly certain there was some inside joke that she was missing. She bid the group goodbye before exiting the room and heading for the elevator. What a strange group she thought shaking her heard.

Xxx

“Must you?” Lena asked scowling at Alex.

“As the eldest? Yes,” Alex replied with a shit-eating grin. She chuckled as the CEO stomped over and sat on the arm of Eliza’s chair. Teasing her was going to be so much fun.

“Perhaps our time would be better spent finding a name for this young man,” Eliza said hiding her smile. She knew that mischievous grin on her eldest’s face and that it did not bode well for the young CEO. She resigned herself to adding another number from which she’d be getting weekly, if not daily, complaints about Alex’s teasing.

“I know!” Winn exclaimed. “Mxyzptlk.”

“Are you having a stroke?’ Jess asked looking at his face.

“No I’m not,” he scowled at her. “It’s a good name and it suits him.”

“How does that suit him?” Alex asked incredulous. “I can barely say it, can you imagine teaching that to a CHILD? Where did you even come across that?”

“In a comic book,” Lena sighed. “He’s a trickster that appears as if from nowhere.”

“Why do you know?” Maggie asked.

“How do you spell that?” Jess asked simultaneously.

“It’s easy,” Winn said grabbing a pen and pad from his laptop case. “See? M-x-y-z-p-t-l-k, Mxyzptlk.

“Winn that looks like someone smashed your head against the keyboard a few times,” Alex replied. “Just because you got stuck with Winslow, doesn’t you get to give the poor boy THAT.”

“Fine,” Winn pouted.

“Winslow Schott Jr. you put that away,” Eliza called from across the room. “No pouting to get your own way. You and Kara know the rules.”

“Yes ma’am,” Winn replied while the others grinned.

“What about Michael?” Lena asked shaking her head at their antics. “It ties in with Mikayla.”

“Michael," Jess said testing the name. “I like it.” Unbeknownst to them, Mikayla had awakened from her nap and sat observing the room. She was about to climb down when she felt a slight movement beside her. She turned and stared into Kara’s smiling blue gaze.

“Hi Kara!” she called stunning the room. There was an audible gasp before they all rushed towards the bed. They didn’t know what to celebrate first; the fact that Mikayla was speaking or that Kara was awake.


	20. Chapter 20

On New Year’s Eve Kara and Michael were officially discharged from the hospital. Though she was covered in bruises and bandages, it was decided that it would be best if she was relocated to a more secure location. The press had gotten wind of the fact that not only was Kara identified but also that she was somehow connected to the elusive Lena Luthor. As a result, they had been hounding staff and patients alike trying to get a picture of anyone connected to the story. So far, two orderlies and a nurse were dismissed after attempting to take pictures of both Kara and Michael. Maggie also had to, with the help of security, bodily remove two photographers from Kara’s hospital room. After one was caught trying to sneak into the nursery, Michael was permanently relocated to Kara’s room and Lena had private security assigned to them until they could be released.

Upon discharge both were taken to Lena’s penthouse as she had better security and as such they were less likely to be disturbed while staying with her. It wasn’t until they were standing in the penthouse that Lena realized that she had nowhere for an infant to sleep. She brought this to Eliza’s attention and was advised that Eve had thought of it and had arranged for her nephew’s crib to be delivered to the penthouse the day before, proving once again that the woman deserved a raise. They wheeled an exhausted Kara into the penthouse and deposited her in Lena’s bed since Michael and Mikayla would now be sharing a room.

“Where’s Alex?” she asked Lena sleepily.

“Her and Maggie are working on a case,” she replied just as Kara fell asleep. As it turned out the case in question was that of a missing puppy.

“You know it’s ironic that you’re itching to lecture Kara about chasing puppies into alleys and here we are in an alley looking for a puppy,” Maggie said looking behind a crate.

“The difference is,” Alex replied drily, “it’s the middle of the day, there’s two of us and we’re both armed. Kara had no business being here by herself.”

“Babe, you are going to take it easy on her right?” Maggie asked straightening.

“For now,” Alex replied looking under a dumpster. “Gotcha! Come here buddy.” She gently guided the shivering brown and black puppy from its hiding place and deposited him into the towel they had brought for just this purpose.

“Now all we gotta do is get him cleaned up and over to Lena’s,” Maggie grinned. “Hey how long before you think they’ll admit how they feel?”

“Well considering Lena’s name was the last thing Kara said before surgery and Lena hasn’t left her side in a week I’d say not long. Mom gives them until the new year,” Alex shrugged.

“She does realize that the new year is tomorrow right?” Maggie asked. “I give them to until February at least.”

“Want to money on it?” Alex smiled. “Twenty bucks says mom calls it.”

“Alright Danvers you’re on, you have until midnight tomorrow. If they don’t admit how they feel you owe me twenty bucks.” They headed home to get the puppy cleaned up and collect the puppy supplies they had bought the day before. They were still driving Kara’s car since the blonde wouldn’t be needing it for the foreseeable future. 

An hour later they were letting themselves into Lena’s apartment puppy carrier and all. Lena had entered their biometrics into the system a few days before so that they could access her apartment and complete setting up for Kara’s and Michael’s homecoming without her having to be there.

“Lena?” Alex called and was happy to see Mikayla come barrelling around the corner. She bent and caught the little girl to her tickling her mercilessly while she giggled and squirmed. “Hey short stuff, where’s the other short stuff?”

“In the kitchen,” Mikayla giggled. “She said if you wake the baby, she’s sending him home with you.”

“Well then, I guess I just won’t go home,” Alex lowered her voice as she entered the kitchen carrying Mikayla over her shoulder. Over the last few days she had come to realized that Lena Luthor was quite the mama bear. She was protective of both her cubs so Alex was certain that if she did in fact wake Michael, Lena wold have her head. “Hey baby mama.”

“Hey Alex, hi Maggie,” Lena called from the stove. “How long before the others get here? Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.”

“They should be here in about ten minutes,” Alex replied setting Mikayla on the counter with her feet in her lap. She handed the little girl a handful of grapes not wanting to ruin her dinner. “You know you didn’t have to cook for everyone right? You’ve been at the hospital all week; we could’ve ordered in.”

“No, it’s fine,” she replied stirring something that smelt heavenly. “Winn and I found something today and cooking helps me think.”

“What did you guys find” Maggie asked sitting up straight. It had been five days since they began the search for Michael’s parents. In that time, they hadn’t heard anything and she was beginning to hope they never would.

“Let’s wait until the others get here,” Lena answered looking pointedly at Mikayla. It was obvious that whatever it was she didn’t want being said around the little girl. “Mikayla can you please check if Kara is awake? If she’s not please don’t wake her."

“Okay,” Mikayla skipped off once Alex put her feet on the ground.

“She seems to be doing well,” Maggie said watching the girl with a fond smile.

“Yes she is,” Lena smiled back. “Just a week she hadn’t spoken a word in over three months and now she’s like a magpie.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Alex grinned.

“Oh really?” Lena arched a brow. “She literally talks from the moment she wakes up until she goes back to sleep. She fell asleep in the middle of a sentence the other night.”

“She’s making up for lost time,” Alex chuckled.

“I know,” Lena grinned. “Trust me I’m not complaining. These days when she goes quiet, I get worried.”

“Afraid she’ll stop talking again?” Maggie asked.

“No, more like worried about what she’s gotten into. I swear when her voice came back it brought a mischievous streak with it,” Lena shook her head. “I caught her painting Kara’s toenails earlier.”

“Oh God she’s turning into Alex,” Maggie chuckled.

“Lennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna,” Mikayla shouted from the other room. “Kara’s AWAKE.”

“And so is Michael,” Lena sighed at the indignant howl coming from the baby monitor on the counter. Alex was too busy grinning at Mikayla as she dashed into the room to see the cunning look that crossed Lena’s face. “Mikayla, please show Aunt Alex where Michael’s diapers are kept while I finish up here.”

“What?” Alex squeaked. “Hold on Luthor, I don’t do diapers.”

“It’s easy Aunt Alex I’ll show you,” Mikayla promised as she tugged Alex from the room.

“Yeah Aunt Alex, it’s easy,” Maggie snickered at the helpless look on Alex’s face. She turned to Lena who was making no attempt to hide the grin on her face. “You know she’s going to get you back for that right?”

“Probably,” Lena shrugged. They were still chuckling listening to Mikayla giving Alex instructions on how to change Michael when Jess, Winn and Eliza walked in.

“What’s going on?” Eliza asked immediately suspicious of the cat that ate the canary look both were wearing. “Where’s Alex?”

“Changing Michael,” Lena grinned.

“Oh lord,” Eliza sighed. “You all do like to bait the tiger.” She sat at the island with the others and chuckled at Alex exclaiming proudly at finally diapering the infant only to have Mikayla sigh and tell her she’d put it on backwards. 

“Come on Lena,” Jess chuckled. “Go help her.”

“I think I’ll go get Kara instead,” Lena smirked leaving the room. She shot a grin at Alex a few minutes later when she emerged with Kara leaning heavily on her for support. “Who fixed it?”

“Zip it Luthor,” Alex growled making Mikayla giggle. “Hey Kara. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Kara grouched. “Which doesn’t make any sense since all I’ve been doing is sleeping.”

“Your body went through a trauma sweetie,” Eliza admonished gently. “it’s going to take time to heal.”

“Speaking of,” Alex said glaring at her sister.

“Oh boy,” Maggie sighed. “Alex please remember what we talked about.”

“I don’t care if you’re going to the bathroom, from now on take your cell phone,” Alex ground out. “And the next you decide to going traipsing through an alley get one of us, preferably not Winn.”

“Hey!” Winn replied indignant.

“Would you like to be dragged through an alley filled with God knows what? I thought so,” she replied seeing him deflate. “I swear Kara if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will have you chipped.”

“Okay Alex I get it. It was a stupid thing to do,” she replied looking to Eliza for help.

“Not stupid, just foolish,” Eliza sighed. “And for the record I’m with your sister on this. You’re lucky I didn’t have them chip you while you slept.”

“It was a really cute dog,” Kara mumbled looking at the table. “But I am sorry I worried you guys. I promise no more alleys.”

“Good,” Maggie entered holding the puppy in her arms. “Don’t make us regret this.”

“You found him!” Kara squealed causing the others to roll their eyes. Right now it was hard to tell who was more excited; Kara or Mikayla.

Sitting at the dinner table two hours later while Mikayla played with the newly named Krypto in the living room, Lena revealed that they had found Michael’s mother.

“Where?” Alex asked through clenched teeth.

“National City Memorial; the morgue. Turns out she suffered from a severe haemorrhage on Christmas day. She lived alone so no-one found her until yesterday,” Winn answered.

“That explains why it took Lena’s program so long to find her,” Maggie answered. “What about his father?”

“OD’d three months ago. He was an only child of two people who were themselves each an only child, both his folks died five years ago. She was placed up for adoption at birth,” Lena replied.

“What does that mean for Michael?” Kara asked anxiously.

“It means he is free for adoption. And given then we are currently fostering him, we have the option of adopting him once the courts re-open in a few weeks,” Lena grinned. “I figure we’ve disturbed judge Ellington’s vacation enough already don’t you think?”

Xxx

The family sat on Lena’s balcony a few hours later watching the fireworks as they rang in the new year. Michael was bundled up and lay sleeping against Lena’s right shoulder while Mikayla slept securely in Winn’s arms.

“Damn, I guess I owe you 20 bucks Danvers,” Maggie whispered after noticing Kara kissing Lena as the clock struck midnight.

“Nothing like almost dying to put this in perspective,” Alex smirked right before claiming Maggie’s lips in a kiss of her own.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Happy New Year everyone

2 Years Later

“Hi Grandpa J’onn!” 9-year-old Mikayla Luthor-Danvers launched herself out the front door and into J’onn’s waiting arms.

“Hey pumpkin, how’s my favourite mini blonde?” J’onn smile down at the little girl he had come to love as a granddaughter. Over the last two years he had grown close to the Danvers family and could often be found with them on holidays, weekends and special occasions much like today. “Where’s your moms?”

“Mom is with Aunt Alex and Grandma Eliza in the upstairs guest bedroom. And momma is downstairs in the guest bedroom with Aunt Maggie and Aunt Jess.” Mikayla replied leading the way inside. “Uncle Winn is out back with Michael and baby Lyra is asleep in the nursery.”

“If everyone is so far away why are you answering the front door on your own?” J’onn asked trying to be stern. He never quite managed it with the little blonde dynamo but when it came to safety he became a bit more of his usual no nonsense self. Being the child of the richest couple in the city means that Mikayla was a target for kidnappers. They were constantly walking the fine line of keeping her safe and keeping her happy. They wanted to ensure that she was prepared without making her paranoid.

“Momma doubled security at all the entrances to the property and Aunt Alex checked the security cameras and saw it was you before she told me it was okay to open the door,” Mikayla rolled her eyes.

“You know the security is there to keep you safe right?” J’onn asked.

“I Know,” Mikayla grinned. “Aunt Alex has even been teaching me Taekwondo. She’s says I’m much better than mom was.” It always warmed J’onn’s heart to hear the little girl giggle. She’d come a long way from the withdrawn little girl he’d met two years ago and he’d do anything to keep her from going back there. He knew she’d attended therapy sessions a few days a week for a year when she first came to live in the Luthor-Danvers household and he could tell she was all the better for it. He knew that time, love and support had also played a part in creating the little girl that melted his heart every time she pouted to get her out way. What he hadn’t known two years ago as he sat in the back of the courtroom and listened as she became the first Luthor-Danvers was how much she would mean to him.

“Are you ready to be a flower girl?” he as twirling her around making her giggle again.

“Yeah, mom says it’s just the same as last month when Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie got married," Mikayla shrugged as they entered the backyard.

“Hey Papa bear,” Winn grinned giving the man a bear hug.

“Agent Schott I know I’ve asked you several times not to call me that,” he mocked scowled.

“Yes,” Winn grinned. “At work. We’re not at work now though.” J’onn walked away searching for Alex grumbling about insubordinate agents needing discipline. Secretly though he was pleased by the nickname. After losing his own family, he never thought he’d get a second chance. But here he was surrounded by all the love a man could ask for.

“How are they doing kiddo?” Winn asked Mikayla.

“Aunt Alex says mom is a nervous wreck and she’s driving her insane,” Mikayla shrugged.

“So nothing new,” Winn grinned. “Just remind Aunt Alex that she was the same way last month when she was standing in Kara’s shoes.”

Xxx

“It’s hot in here. Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here,” Kara rambled as she paced.

“Kara,” Alex sighed, “You’ve been living with her for two years. You guys bought a house. You have a dog and two kids. She agreed to marry you. Why are you so nervous?”

“You’d been living with Maggie for three years, have 2 dogs, bought a house and had a child and you were still a nervous wreck last month Alexandra,” Eliza sighed. “Leave her be. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day.” Personally Eliza wanted the ceremony to be over so that Kara could focus on something else other than how nervous she was. After going through this with Alex and now Kara she prayed that when Winn finally decided to get married that he’d skip this attack of the nerves.

Down the hall Maggie and Jess were having a similar problem keeping National City’s fiercest CEO calm.

“How’s the new CFO working out?” Maggie asked in a bid to distract her.

“Sam? I’ve known her since college. She’s almost up to speed and has helped to cut my workload in half so that I can be home more often so Kara can go back to school,” Lena stopped her pacing for a second. “Oh God did I invite Sam?”

“Yes you did,” Jess rolled her eyes. “She’s one of the bridesmaids. Her daughter is a flower girl with Mikayla and they should be here in ten minutes.’

“Oh good,” Lena replied putting down here phone before immediately picking it up again. “What about J’onn is he here yet?”

“Yes, he’s here,” Maggie sighed. “He arrived about ten minutes ago and is ready to walk you down the aisle when the time comes. Why are you so nervous?”

“What if she changes her mind?” Lena whispered. “Being a Luthor isn’t always easy. The paparazzi, the threats.”

“Lena, Kara loves you. She’s been living with those very things you’ve described for the last two years and she’s still here,” Maggie said holding her hands. “Trust me you’re stuck with us for life.” She was relieved when Lena finally relaxed and smiled.

“Maybe I should check that Judge Ellington can still perform the ceremony,” Lena said after a beat. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Jess groaned and sat down. They all looked up when the door opened and Mikayla skipped in.

“Hi momma,” little girl said hugging Lena. “Aunt Alex said to put your big girl panties on and stop wearing a hole in the carpet.”

“Is that so?” Lena asked with a grin ignoring the snickering coming from behind her. “What else did your dear aunt say?”

“She said you and mom were going to be the death of her with your worrying,” Mikayla grinned. “She also said to tell you that Judge Ellington and all the guests are here and so are Sam and Ruby so we should be starting in five minutes.”

The wedding went off with only one minor hiccup. The ring bearer, Michael, walked the length of the aisle stomping and growling ‘I’m the ring bear’ every few steps much to the amusement of the guests. Alex was her sister’s maid of honour while Winn gave her away and stood as a bridesman. On the other side, Sam acted as Lena’s maid of honour, while J’onn gave her away. Jess and Maggie were alsi bridesmaids for the pair.The speeches were heartfelt and sprinkled with anecdotes about the couple gaining peals of laughter from the gathered crowd. When it came time to toss the bouquets, Alex and Maggie sat at their table and watched as first Lena and then Kara pretended to toss their bouquets before walking over to Jess and handed them to her. Jess was momentarily confused until she turned around and found Winn down on one knee. 

“Damn. I need to stop making bets with you,” Maggie sighed as she reached into her purse and pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to Alex being careful not to wake Lyra.

“What can I say,” Alex smirked. “He finally Schott the Rabbit.”

“That was so bad,” Maggie groaned shaking her head at Alex’s unrepentant grin.

“Does this mean I get to be a flower girl again next month?” they heard Mikayla asking from the dance floor, causing chuckles to ripple through the crowd.

Xxx

The wedding actually took place 6 months later and much to Eliza’s chagrin it seemed that Winn was destined to have the same attack of nerves as his sisters before him. Standing with Winn was Alex as best woman and Lena as a groom’s woman while Kara was Jess’ maid of honour and Maggie as a bridesmaid. Eliza and J’onn sat in the audience and beamed watching as the last of the Danvers clan tied the knot.

Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit were also in attendance and had agreed that to preserve their daughter’s modesty, they were sure mother nature would not mind if they remained fully clothed for the entire duration of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr: still-figuring-me-out


End file.
